The Favor
by iwantboromir
Summary: Grissom asks a favor of Warrick.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI's. I wish I did, especially Warrick Brown, then he'd have a storyline! Okay, maybe he wouldn't cuz I'd have him handcuffed to my bed! LOL**

**Spoilers: Mentions some reactions from Grave Danger, but nothing too descriptive. As long as you've watched up to the 5th Season, you should be okay!**

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction that I'm actually going to submit. I've written stuff before, but have been too chicken to let anyone see it. So here I am, plugging my nose and diving into the deep end. (Or perhaps I'm diving off the deep end?) So, please review, good or bad, I'm open for suggestions, critics are welcome.**

"Was she hot?" Nick asked as he shut his locker. He grinned as Warrick gave him a glare. "Of course she was, if you were after her!" He answered himself.

"Damn, that girl was on fire!" Warrick added as he adjusted his collar of his fresh shirt. "Wanna go for some chow?"

"Yeah, why not? In fact, my treat! As a send off for your vacation." Nick agreed.

"Ah, It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'll be around if you miss me too much. You can come over, plays videos, drink some beer. At least, on your measly one day off." Warrick teased, shutting his locker as he slid into his jacket.

"That's cruel man." Nick whined good-naturedly as the two friends left the locker room together.

"Hey Warrick, have a good time on your vacation. Any plans?" Catherine called from the doorway to the lab.

"Thanks, I'll try. My only plans are to sleep, laze around, and sleep some more." Warrick smiled at the beautiful woman. Not only was the redhead beautiful, but she was smart and sexy too. His feelings for Catherine varied from friendship, to attraction, to sisterly love, all the way to motherly love. There were times that he imagined what it would be like to peel away her low cut tops, then there were times that she felt like his mother. Feelings like that gave him the willies.

Aside from the fact that she was his boss, he never tried to put the moves on her for the simple fact that the conflicting emotions confused him. He stared after her as she disappeared, feeling confused again.

"So, you wanting breakfast or dinner stuff?" Nicks voice snapped him back to reality. They automatically headed for the stairwell across from the elevator. Warrick was exhausted and would have rather ride down the elevator, but he went with Nick to the stairs. He knew his pal was still uncomfortable in confined spaces such as the elevator. Even the stairwell was too much for Nick; it would be a quick jog down four flights of stairs.

"Warrick." Gil Grissom called, standing at the doorway of his office. "Can I talk with you for a sec?" Warrick studied the older man, sensing that something was bothering him. To an outsider, Gil Grissom was looking his normal, nerdish self. He turned to Nick who could also see the agitation in the other man. Nick let out a sigh and shrugged.

"Sure, boss. I'll be right there." Warrick nodded. Gil immediately disappeared into his office and Warrick focused his attention on his friend. "Sorry, bro. Rain check?"

"Yeah, sure. No prob." Nick opened the door to the stairwell. "Better see what's eating him. He's been buggin' for two days now."

"Buggin'? Gris is always buggin'." Warrick resist the pun.

"Yeah, but this is different." Nick patted the taller man on the back and headed for the stairs. Warrick knew Nick would be breathing hard by the time he made it to the ground level, and it wouldn't be from the excursion of running down the stairs.

Warrick walked casually into Gil's office, closed the door and dropped into the closest chair, exhausted. All he wanted to do is put some grub into his gut and sleep for at least a day.

"What-cha wanna talk about Gris? Did I do something wrong again?" He questioned, prompting the reticent man to look up from his paperwork.

"No! No, of course not, Rick." Gil looked the younger man over, his blue eyes piercing him from behind his glasses. "This is personal."

"Oh?" Warrick sat up straighter, a frown on his face. "I haven't been gambling. Sure, I want to, but when the urge comes over me I go hang out with Nic-"

"Not you... me. I need a favor from you, Warrick."

"Sure. Of course, Gris." Warrick agreed eagerly.

"Don't answer just yet. You haven't heard what I'm asking of you. I have no right." Gil removed his glasses and Warrick saw that his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep or stress. Most likely both, if he knew Grissom.

"Of course you have the right. I don't care what it is. I'm down. If you're asking, I'm volunteering. You've pulled my butt out of the fire way too many times for me to even question what it is you want me to do."

"Warrick, hear me out before you agree...please?" Grissom sighed tiredly.

"Okay, shoot man."

"I'm about to ask you to give up your vacation." Grissom admitted.

"Ouch, Man." Warrick whistled with a wince. "Is there a big case?"

"No...not for you to work." Grissom rubbed his temple. Warrick knew the man suffered from migraines and he felt pity. "I want you to take your vacation, but use it to help me."

"Help you how?" Warrick eyed the man.

"A friend of mine...has a daughter. The daughter is in trouble. I want you to take care of her. Keep her safe."

"You want me to be a bodyguard?" Warrick questioned, feeling shock. "I ain't Kevin Costner."

Grissom rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure what that means, but that's not the point. This girl is special to me. I need her to be safe."

"What about the police? Protective custody?"

"They're not taking it seriously. They've put her life jeopardy too many times already. I need to know she's safe. Safe with someone that I trust. Safe with you."

"Gris?" Warrick felt emotions whirling inside, coming up to clog his throat. This man rarely gave compliment and this was the biggest one he'd ever heard. It was definitely the first time he'd mentioned anything remotely personal. Warrick thought quickly, unable to come up with an appropriate response that didn't seem mushy. "What will I be up against?"

"Gemma is scared. She's been attacked, she's lost her home, family, friends,... her job. She's frightened of everything and everyone. You won't be trusted easily by her."

"Thanks for the warning, but I was more concerned about who or what is after her." Warrick explained. "I think you'd rather I kept her alive instead of being her friend."

"I'd rather you did both, Rick." Gil sent him a pointed look. "She's frightened. She needs a friend. Someone to depend on emotionally as well as for protection. I know you're a caring man. No one else runs up and down those stairs with Nick."

Warrick felt himself blushing, but didn't say anything. He hadn't realized anyone had noticed that. Logically, the place was swarming with people whose jobs were to notice things, so of course they would all notice, but no one had mentioned it. Nick was his best friend. He'd give his life for Nick. When he'd thought Nick had committed suicide in that box, months ago, he'd felt the urge to do the same. He had a feeling that Nick felt much the same, but it just wasn't something they talked about.

"What about Brass?"

"He's done all that he can; it's out of his jurisdiction. At least until they try to make a hit on her here. I don't want to risk that. I need her out of here. Jim got me copies of the files." Gil passed two thick folders across the desk. "Just don't let them out of your sight. If any one of us get caught with these, we're all going to hang. Jim Brass especially."

"Got it." Warrick took the load, opening the top file to the first page. "California? Is that where she's at?"

"No, she's closer." Gil hedged, not giving away her location. "But she won't be safe for long, where she's at. It's the mob. These guys have long arms. Go home, Warrick. Sleep. When you wake up, read the files. Think about it hard. Give me a call when you make a decision. Only if you feel up for it."

"Okay Gris." Warrick nodded, but he knew what his answer would be. "And if it takes longer than my weeks vacation?"

"I'll arrange for you to have more time if I have to." Gil shrugged. Warrick knew what that meant, it meant that Gil would be deeper in trouble with the head office. They would believe the worst about him, thinking Gil was covering for him again.

"One thing Boss..."Warrick got up and stopped before he got to the door. "Are you asking me to do this because I have the time? I mean, if it was Nick or Sara with time off..."

"You're the only one I would ask of this. You're the one that can handle this."

"Let's hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Warrick dropped the files onto the bed beside him as he threw himself face first onto his bed. He was exhausted. He didn't care if he was hungry or not, he had to get some shut-eye.

Two hours later, blurry eyed; he was sitting in his boxers on top of his kitchen counter. Cold pizza was in one hand, pages from the files in the other.

After only an hour of being dead to the world, he'd awoken. Sleep had eluded him once again as his mind went into overdrive. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the girl Grissom was so concerned about.

The deeper he dug into the file, the more he realized that Grissom had every right to be concerned. This girl was in trouble with a capital T.

Jumping into the shower after finishing his snack, he began to make a plan. Once out of the shower, he grabbed a duffle bag out of his closet and began to pack. He knew he had to see Grissom immediately.

Ten minutes later, he was knocking on Grissom's door. Gil opened it immediately, gun in hand. He looked more ragged and tried than he had at the office. "Geez, Griss, don't ya ever sleep?"

"Not lately." Gil gave him a half smile as he stepped back to allow Warrick in. "What about you? What are you doing here? I sent you home to sleep."

"I did...sort of." Warrick explained as he shrugged out of his jacket. "Couldn't stop thinking after a while, so I got up and read your files. Your girl is in serious trouble."

"Yes, she is." Gil agreed in a hushed tone. Warrick frowned at that until an understanding dawned on him. "Shit Gris, she's here?"

"Yeah." Gil shrugged, shuffling over to the couch. "But she can't stay here."

"Of course not!" Warrick hissed, lowering his voice in respect for the woman. "You're in that file. They'll figure it out. They'll come for her here."

"I take it you' re here because you are agreeing to help me?" Grissom looked up hopefully at the younger man. He read the answer in his face and winced. "I need you to get her away. Quickly."

"Where?"

Once again, Gil winced. "That'll be up to you. I can't know. Not until I figure out how to stop this." Gil watched as Warrick paced the floor in front of him.

"You want me to go out blind?" Warrick paused to look at his boss.

"No, I bought a couple of track phones. We can contact one another if the need arises. "Pulling the phone out of the bag on the coffee table, he typed in the number. "It's registered under an alias. It tells you who is calling if the number is already logged in. So you'll always see when I'm the one calling. Don't go answering it unless you know its me." He showed the display to Warrick, 'BUGMAN'. Warrick snickered as he took the phone.

"Got it." He pocketed the phone. "What about my phone?"

"Keep it with you. Act casual. Lay it on thick about how you're relaxing and all that." Grissom advised. "You can't tell anyone. Not Nick. Not your Grandmother."

Looking a little upset about the fact, Warrick nodded. "I understand."

"Well, I guess it's time to introduce you to Gemma then" Gil gave a half-hearted smile.

Big blue eyes stared at Warrick nervously. The girl looked like crap. He didn't think her eyes were actually as huge as they seemed to be in her gaunt face. Her hair was an unnatural black, a very obscene black. The unreal shade only seemed to make her drawn face look paler. She had obviously dyed it in an attempt to disguise herself.

"We will have to fix that hair." Was the first thing Warrick said to her.

"I just dyed it!" She growled defensively.

"Yeah, that much is obvious. Could you make yourself stand out any more?" Warrick picked up a dark lock and frowned. "You might as well wear a neon sign that says 'I'm trying to be someone I'm not!"

Seeing that the two were already about to fight, Gil stepped in, trying to help. He had already mentally cringed at the hideous hair color. "I know someone who can fix it up."

"No, we can't have any more connections to you." Warrick shook his head. "I can deal with the hair."

"No more connections?" Gemma looked at Gil in fear. "What does he mean by that?"

"He means, you're not to be around me anymore. It's not safe." Gil explained, putting his arm around the young woman. Warrick looked on, in shock; Gil Grissom did not voluntarily touch anyone. "You're going with him and you'll be in hiding."

"With him?" Anger and shock seemed to be mingled in her gasp.

"He's the only one I trust with you." Gil stated as if talking about the weather. Gemma studied Warrick with an odd, distrustful expression on her face. Warrick simply looked back, raising his brows in mock question.

Gemma let out a pained sigh and looked back to Gil. "Okay, if you think this is best."

"He will keep you safe." Gil promised, giving her a squeeze. "Go get your stuff."

"Now?"

"Yes Gemma. The sooner, the better." Gil gave her a hopeful little smile. Gemma didn't see the smile; she was busy glaring at Warrick with distrust. Warrick suddenly had a feeling that this girl was going to give him a run for the money. He wished he'd had more sleep, he would have enjoyed the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Warrick rubbed the towel over her head, ignoring the complaining coming from her mouth. As promised, he had dealt with her hair.

"Why do you know how to do this?" She watched him suspiciously as he began to clean up all traces of what they had done.

"My Grams raised me. Her sister owned a beauty shop. I hung out there a lot. I was often the guinea pig, but I learned a bunch of stuff."

"You ever do this before?" Gemma examined the job in the mirror as she combed her hair out.

"Yeah, when my Grams was sick, she didn't want the ladies from church to see her looking like a mess. She conned me into doing some styling." He inflicted a tone that was mock gay. Gemma chuckled cautiously.

"How do you know how to pick the right shade?"

"I know what looks good on a woman." Warrick winked, turning on his playboy charm.

"What about Jessie" Gemma questioned. Warrick glanced over to the motel bed where Gils surprise lay sleeping. No one had warned him that Gemma had a three-year-old daughter. Not until Gemma came out of the bedroom with her 'stuff', with the small sleeping body draped over her shoulder. "Do we dye her hair too?"

"No. We'll tuck it up in a baseball cap." Warrick decided. "She's dark enough, and I'm light enough that we could pass as related. It can be believable that we created her together."

"What!" Gemma screeched, dropping the comb from her grasp as she spun around to stare at him.

Warrick calmly picked up the comb and set it on the dresser. "We're gonna play the happy family card." He explained. "We'll be...on a family vacation. You, me, and our little boy, Jesse. Kinda like a honeymoon."

"Boy? Honeymoon?" Gemma backed away from him, eyes wide with apprension. Out of arms reach, she stopped and studied him.

"Well, I ain't gonna pass for your brother or father. Can't be a business trip with a kid in tow. Now, come back over here so I can finish your hair."

Still suspicious, Gemma chose to ignore him. "Why are we at this motel? Don't you live in Vegas?"

"Not at the moment. I'm not Warrick Brown anymore. We're in disguise; we're on the run. Going back to my place my lead them closer to finding us."

"How? I don't understand this?"

"We're in the wind until Gris figures out how to keep you safe. We don't want them to connect you and me. If you go to my place, it would be connecting the two of us." Warrick picked up the comb and motioned her over. Reluctantly, she came back over to sit before him. He pulled out scissors and began to trim so stray twigs.

"How much is he paying you to do this?" Gemma demanded, angrily.

"Paying?" Warrick snorted. "He gave me five hundred bucks for spending but that won't last us the week."

"I've got my credit cards and Atm card. We should be set." Gemma announced.

"What?" Warrick stopped in mid-snip. "You can't use those! There goes another neon sign! This time it's an arrow three miles high!"

"So what are we going to do?"

"I've got some cash." Warrick shrugged, focusing on her hair again. Some cash was his savings. He'd stopped at the bank and emptied his safety deposit box. He knew that Gris would offer to make it up to him when the time came. "We'll be fine. Alright, go shower, get the hair off of ya."

"Yeah," Gemma nodded, getting up and heading towards the bathroom. Pausing at the door, she questioned nervously, "Can you watch Jess?"

"I think I can handle it." Warrick waved his hand at the sleeping child. The kid hadn't moved during the entire time that he'd known her. She'd been drug out of her bed, stuffed into a car seat, then drug back out of the car and dumped onto the bed. Warrick envied the ability. "She's fine."

When Gemma returned from her quick shower, she found Warrick calmly slicing her atm card with the scissors he'd used on her hair. A pile of credit card remains on the table below him.

"What are you doing!" She demanded, storming into the room.

"Preventing temptation." Warrick shrugged as the last piece fell to the table.

"But-"

"We gotta go. The farther we get the better we can hide." Warrick gathered the pieces, shoveling them into the bag he'd gathered all their trash in. "We need to get as far away from Grissom as we can."

"Why?" Gemma looked at him with her big eyes, looking very much like a little girl.

"These people know everything about you. They know your connection with Gris. It's only a matter of time before they come charging to Gris."

"Is he in danger?"

"I don't think so. Gris is a smart guy. Smartest man I know. He'll be fine. Besides, he all but lives at the CSI lab, it's swarming with cops.

Gemma was surprised when Warrick began to load their belongings into a little blue Toyota. "What happened to your car?" She frowned, thinking she definitely had felt safer in the big hulking SUV they had ridden in before.

"Traded it in." Warrick shrugged. "Can't have them tracking us down in my truck."

"How did-?"

"A friend of mine owns a car lot. He's stowing mine in the back warehouse." Warrick stuffed their belongings into the trunk. Gemma was momentarily impressed to see Jessica's car seat already installed into the backseat. She buckled her sleeping daughter into the seat and tucked her precious monkey into her arms before climbing into the front passenger seat.

She watched as Warrick climbed in behind the wheel and began to adjust the seat to fit his long frame. Gemma knew she was about 5'7" and the man towered over her. He finally got the seat to an acceptable position and started the car. That was when she allowed herself to ask, "Where are we going?"

"Hell if I know." Warrick smirked. "I've been in Vegas my whole life."

"You've never left?"

"Well, I've gone here and there... work related mostly." He explained as he backed out of the parking spot. "It's best that we don't have a plan anyway. Plans are too easy to figure out."

"So you plan on just...playing this by ear?"

"Pretty much." Warrick chanced a grin at the young woman beside him.

"Thank you...for doing all this." Gemma whispered. Warrick didn't answer. Gemma looked over at him as he frowned at the road ahead. It was obvious the way his brows crinkled, that he was thinking hard on what to do.

He'd decided to go southeast for the moment. No plan was formulated, he just drove. Gemma dozed beside him and the tot continued to sleep. He took advantage of the fact that she was asleep; glancing over at her several times without her taking offense. She looked better now that the obscene black hair was gone. He'd lightened it to a dark brown with reddish highlights. It looked more natural. He wondered what she looked like with her natural hair color. From the lightness of her brows, he assumed she was a blonde. Something about her nagged at him. She looked familiar, but he knew he'd never met her.

"Mommy?" A small sleepy voice called from the back seat. "I gotta go numba two!" Warrick immediately slowed the car in response. He moved the car into the slow lane, preparing to take the next exit. Gemma shifted, waking from either the voice of her child, or the sudden change in the car.

"Wh-?"

"The little one is awake. She's gotta use the restroom." Warrick explained softly. "There's an exit about a mile ahead."

"Oh, sorry."

"I could use some coffee anyway." Warrick took the off-ramp, looking for the busiest gas station. The busier, the better, less chances of someone getting a good look at them.

Gemma hurried off with her daughter as soon as the car stopped. Warrick filled the tank and went inside for coffee. He gathered some food items that he deemed as possibly entertaining to a three hear old. At last, he grabbed a coffee for Gemma and a handful of maps.

By the time Gemma and Jessica returned, he was sitting on the hood of the car, looking over his newly purchased map. His coffee was already finished. He looked up and offered the remaining cup to her.

"Mr. Brown, you look exhausted. Why don't you let me drive while you sleep?" Gemma studied him with concern. "I'm a very good driver."

"Let me just figure out where we are heading. I'm fine to drive." Warrick growled, shooting her with a dark frown. With a heavy, irritated sigh, Gemma put her daughter into the car seat. With a glare over her should at the man on the hood, she climbed in the drivers seat. She took a moment to adjust the seat to her smaller size before starting the car. Warrick glared at her through the windshield.

"Get in the car, Mr. Brown. You can read the map while I drive. After you see that I'm perfectly capable of driving, you can get some sleep." Gemma snapped, matching his angry look with a glare of her own. "Get your butt off the hood and into the car."

"Mom, Bad word!" Jessica piped up from the back seat as Warrick angrily slammed into the car. He slid the seat all the way back to accommodate his long legs. He glared at Gemma as she took the coffee from him with one hand and took a sip.

"Put your seatbelt on." She looked at him over the rim. "You are very cranky when you're sleepy." She smiled teasingly, but Warrick didn't soften. "Read your map, show me where we are going and then go to sleep."

"Bad word. Mommy, bad word." Jessica reminded her from the back seat.

"Yes baby. I'm sorry. You're right, I should have told him to get his bottom in the car. I apologize." Gemma locked gazes with her daughter in the rearview mirror, giving her a wink.

"'Kay." Jessica agreed as Gemma pulled out of the station. Warrick tried to read the map, but found his eye growing heavier. He decided to close them for just a moment.

When his eyes opened again, it was pitch dark outside. "Wh-What? What time is it?' He questioned, jerking to a sitting position.

"After eleven." Gemma answered from behind the wheel.

"Where?" Wiping his eyes, he looked around groggily. Jessica stared back at him from the backseat, yellow monkey in hand, thumb tucked into her mouth.

"Arizona."

"Arizona?" He repeated dumbly, frowning because his brain was still foggy with sleep.

"You went to sleep before you could tell me where we were heading, so I just drove. I didn't figure you'd want to head to California. Didn't seem right. So, we're in Arizona."

"Next rest area, I'll take over driving. We can find a motel for the night in a bit. The later we register, the fewer people see us." Warrick yawned and stretched. Mentally, he admitted that she had been right, he felt better after a nap.

At the rest area, Gemma climbed into the back seat with her daughter. Warrick watched he in the rearview mirror as he drove. She murmured into her daughter's ear until the little girl drifted back to sleep. Gemma curled around the car seat, trying to find a comfortable position in the crammed backseat. Warrick made a mental note to steal a pillow from the motel.

It wasn't long before Gemma followed her daughter into slumber. She looked so exhausted and uncomfortable, Warrick felt guilty for keeping them on the road. He'd pushed them, but he knew he'd done the best he could. Their best chance was to stay well ahead of the people after her.

The sudden ringing of his cell phone startled him. Yanking it out of his pocket he looked at the caller name. Nick. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Warrick, man, where are you?" Nick twanged loudly in his ear. "I went by your place and you weren't home. What happened to you sleeping all day?"

"Sounds like I wouldn't be sleeping, due to you, if I had stayed home." Warrick chuckled, good-naturedly. "I couldn't sleep. You know, when you're just too tired to sleep? I decided to go out...on a weekend trip, with a couple of girls."

"A couple?" Nick gasped, ever amazed at Warrick's playboy capabilities.

"Yeah, as in...two." Warrick began to picture Nick's slack jawed expression.

"Are they babes?" Nick questioned. "And they're okay with sharing you?"

"Oh, yes! Definitely." Warrick grinned, thinking that Jessica was, in truth, a babe. "A blonde and a brunette. And there is more than enough of me to go around!"

"Geez, Rick! You are a dog!" Nick chuckled, slightly jealous. He wondered how the man managed to keep all the women he was with straight.

"Yeah and you wish you could be me. Look, I gotta get. Can't let my gals feel neglected."

"Okay," Nick agreed with reluctance. "Just be ready to give me details later."

"You bet. I always do!" Warrick promised. "See ya."

Warrick left the girls sleeping in the car, parking next to the office so he could keep an eye on them, while he went in to get a room. I small, twenty-something kid sat on the stool behind the desk. He had several college texts in front of him. Warrick stood for a moment, waiting for the punk to look up from the texts. Finally Warrick cleared his throat noisily. The kid jumped, looking wild eyed at him. His eyes grew even wider as he took in Warrick's size.

"What do you want?" The kid demanded. Warrick almost laughed, but was too tired to even try.

"I need a room." He said instead. "Two beds or a bed and a cot will do." Warrick stifled a yawn, mentally grimacing at the thought of sleeping on a cot.

The kid leaned over the counter, craning his neck to look into the car. "How many?"

"Three." Warrick glanced over his shoulder, making sure they were still tucked into the backseat. "My wife and kid are asleep in the car.

Clicking on the computer the kid looked up at Warrick. "I have two doubles. Is that okay?" Warrick openly yawned, wondering if the kid had even listened to the request. He was offering exactly what Warrick had asked for.

"Right now, I would accept a twin. I'm beat." Warrick made a show for rubbing his eyes, looking overly drowsy. "I'll give you an extra ten if you just give me a key and let me do the paperwork in the morning."

The kid looked interested, glancing over his shoulder as if checking to see if anyone was listening in.

"Sure." The clerk grinned." I'll give you room 419. It'll be $86.49, it'll have to be cash sir."

"$96.49." Warrick handed over a hundred. "Jake Johnson."

"See you in the morning Mr. Johnson. I'm off at nine, so before that, okay?" The kid handed over the key with a knowing smile.

"Sure." Warrick pocketed the key and headed back to the car. He knew he'd be long gone before then. He suspected the kid knew it too. Most likely, the hundred was going straight into the kid's pocket. It suited him fine. The kid wasn't going to be bragging that he had stiffed his boss, so this stay, they'd be invisible.

He was also happy to find that room 419 was on the backside of the complex. He parked right in front of the door, planned on moving the car after he got the females settled. He let them continue to sleep as he checked over the room and unloaded their bags from the trunk. Only then did he unlock the back doors and roused Gemma.

"Come on. There's a bed inside for you." He whispered as he pulled Jessica out of the car seat. The little girl snuggled up to him in her sleep, trustingly. Somehow, her small weight felt good in his arms and he held her for a moment longer than necessary before putting her on the bed farthest from the door. Gemma stumbled into the restroom before collapsing on the bed beside her daughter.

She eyed him, "You're sleeping in here? Can't you get a room of your own?"

"Look, you better get used to my face. Until this is over, you and I are joined at the hip. I'm too tired to put the moves on you. It's not like you're my type anyway. I like women with a little more curves." He made motions with his hands, clearly insulting her lack of endowment.

Gemma's cheeks flamed crimson. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. With an angry grumble, she flopped to the opposite direction.

Warrick grinned, yawning as he checked out her backside. He hadn't bothered to tell her that he was more of a butt-man, and that he found what he saw exactly to his liking.Tiredly he went out to move the car. It wouldn't do to leave the car in front of their room. Checking over the car to make sure they had everything they needed should they have to abandon the car, he carried the car seat back to the room, unlocked the door with his key and let himself back in.

Gemma was either asleep, or feigning sleep due to his crude comment. He watched the two for a moment before he pulled the remaining bed up against the locked door and collapsed on it.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt as if a thousand pinpricks were in his eyes. Or, at least, one small pointy finger was poking his eyes. Warrick opened both eyes, rolling quickly to avoid another finger in his eye. Large brown eyes were up close and personal. At this point in the waking process, they were just too personal for Warrick's peace of mind.

"Who you?"

"I'm a friend of your Mom, and of Gil. You know him, right?'

"Gwampa Gil" The little girl nodded, studying him with open curiosity. The kid was adorable, Warrick thought. Big brown eyes, dark brown hair with just enough curl to cause it to branch out in all directions. While her mother was all blonde and pale, this little girl had the complexion that women spent hours in the tanning booths for. If she didn't look so much like Gemma, he wouldn't have thought they were related. He guessed the father was dark.

Suddenly it dawned on him. Gemma was on the run from the family of Tony Latruse, head of a family of Italian-American mobsters. This girl was a Latruse. The files had stated that Gemma had stolen or cheated the family out of money and they were after her to get it back. Gil had circled that fact, marking that it was a lie.

Now Warrick understood. Gemma hadn't seemed the type. She'd seemed too confused, too innocent. He wondered how the hell she had gotten mixed up with the mob.

"I am Grandpa Gil's friend. My name is Warrick."

"Wwaa-" Jessica frowned at the word. Warrick had already noticed her inability to say the letter r. "That funny name."

"Yeah." Warrick smiled softly. "How about you call me Daddy'Oh. That's what my friends call me."

"Da'Oh." The girls tested it out, beaming at him. Warrick's heart felt like it was melting from the brilliance of the smile.

"Perfect. So, where is your Ma?"

"Seepin''

"Why aren't you asleep too?" Warrick rolled up to a sitting position, glancing over at the other bed. Gemma was sprawled out on her stomach, sleeping like a baby.

"Not seepy." Jessica shrugged. "Want eat."

"Hungry huh?" Warrick slid out of bed, taking her hand, he led the little girl to the bathroom. "Okay, let's brush your hair, then we will go fetch some food." Twenty minutes later, he walked out of the motel room with the little girl holding his hand unquestioningly. Gemma had slept through the entire dressing and primping process. Warrick could see where Jessica had inherited the ability to sleep through everything.

"Honey! We're home!": Warrick called as he unlocked the door. Gemma looked up at him from the bed, she looked apprehensive, yet groggy. "We brought breakfast."

"You took Jess?" Gemma blinked as if trying to clear her eyes and her thoughts.

"She was awake. You needed to rest. She helped me pick out what we wanted for breakfast. I left a note."

"I saw it."

"So…….Is there a problem? I know we were gone for quite a while, but we had trouble finding a store that was open. Jessie wanted donuts and candy, but we compromised on strawberries and bagels for breakfast and granola bars as a snack in the car for later.

"It's not a problem, I just barely woke up. I'm just……surprised."

"Surprised?"

"A man taking a child on an excursion….voluntarily." Gemma scoffed. "It doesn't happen."

"I like kids. A friend of mine as a little girl. I've spent a lot of time with her. I've even been known to baby-sit. Jess is cool." Warrick shrugged.

"Thank you." Gemma gave him a rare smile as Jessica crawled up into her lap for a hug.

"Da'Oh fix my hair!" Jessica showed her the braided hair.

"Beautiful!" Gemma complimented the crooked braids before looking to Warrick, with a question on her face.

"I told her that all my friends call me Daddy'Oh. She was having trouble pronouncing my name." Warrick clarified with another shrug, watching the little girl settle down with the coloring book he'd just purchased. Quieter, he added, "It will cut down on the confusion when we are undercover. It will be hard to convince her to call me dad. I figure, if she thinks it's my name, she'll get it quicker."

"You have a way with kids." Gemma looked impressed. "Where are we? Do you have a plan?"

"Yeso, New Mexico. Yeah. Let's eat. We can discuss it while we do. We gotta be out of here in less than half an hour." Warrick went to the table and started pulling out the food and milk he'd brought in.

"Why half an hour?" Gemma rose, coming over to the table.

"I'm supposed to finish signing us in at nine." Warrick grinned boyishly. Gemma shook her head, busying herself with dividing the food out.

Twenty-nine minutes late, they were back on the road again. Gemma knew the general direction they were heading. Warrick had decided to zigzag their way across New Mexico. His cousin had a friend who lived in Encino, Texas. He thought they might be able to lay low there, or at least trade in the car. It was so close to the Mexican border, he hoped to trick their pursuers into thinking they were heading to Mexico.

Gemma was nervous, but she didn't really have a choice except to trust the man. Uncle Gil had told her to trust this man, but trust had become a hard feeling to have anymore. Uncle Gil seemed to be the only one who had lived up to her trust. Now, he had told her to trust this man and she wasn't sure she knew how.

Her eyes told her he wasn't hard to look at. He was a beautiful man. He seemed to actually like hanging out with Jessica. He had a gentleness when he dealt with her. She knew that could be feigned. She saw the intensity in his eyes, the way anger flared up behind his emerald gaze and it frightened her. She'd been on the wrong side of a man with a temper, and it made her leery of them man.

And yet, she was trapped in a car, force to trust his assessment of the situation.

"Have you ever been to Vegas before?" He questioned out of the blue. "Maybe to visit Grissom?"

"No. He used to come visit me at school after my mother died." Gemma studied his profile as he took in the information. He was frowning. "Why?"

"It's just, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. I had thought, maybe you've been to the lab or something and I'd seen you there."

"No. This was the first time I'd ever been to Nevada. I've always lived in California. I traveled to Oregon when I was Jessica's age, but I don't remember it. I went to Boarding School in Washington." Gemma shook her head. "I don't think I've ever seen you. I think I would remember a man like you."

"A man like me?" Warrick chanced a glance at her. "What does that mean? Is that good or bad?"

"I just meant….with you being so tall, and with those eyes, you make an impression. I'm thinking you attract a lot of attention wherever you go." Gemma rationalized. Warrick was frowning heavily at the road ahead as she gave her reasoning. "Have I insulted you? I apologize."

"No, actually it's a compliment, but it's a good point. I can't go around attracting attention on this trip."

Warrick remained quiet for the next couple of hours. Gemma grew nervous about how much he was frowning. A frowning man usually meant an angry man. She remained quiet, trying to shrink down in her seat, so not to provoke more than an frown.

As lunch time grew near, Warrick pulled off into a busy town and found a grocery store. The gathered groceries and an ice chest rather than waste the extra money on fast food. After the car was loaded and they had eaten sandwiches, Warrick willingly climbed into the passenger seat, ready for a nap.

"We will stop at another motel tonight. We need to change our looks a little." He informed her with a yawn. "We'll take on an alias, that sort of thing."

"How do we do that?"

"Gris set us up with everything."

"How? You mean, fake names and drivers license?" Gemma glanced at him as he levered the seat to a reclining position. "I though it was his job to prevent that."

"We solve crimes and murders." Warrick corrected. "We've got some friends in……bad places." He snickered. 'The friend I told you about, the one with the daughter….she recently found out that her father is a dangerous man. He's a powerful man. Most likely, Gris went to him."

"How long did you guys plan this?" Gemma demanded.

"He told me about it three hours before I met you. One hour of that I was sleeping." Warrick yawned again.

"But, fake identification, they take time, don't they?" Gemma frowned with confusion.

"Gris knew I'd be on board with this. He probably got to work on it as soon as you showed up on his doorstep." With that, he closed his eyes, ending the conversation. He relaxed, secure that Gemma could drive the route he'd set for them.

When he awoke, it was early evening. The sun was riding low in the sky. Turning on his side, he found himself eye to eye with Jessica. She was leaning forward, looking straight into his face. "Da'Oh no seep?"

"No, I'm not sleeping anymore." He murmured, giving the girl a smile. He was beginning to see a pattern of waking with this sweet face in his face. He picked up her stuffed monkey from the floorboard, behind the drivers seat and offered it to her. Jessica smiled brightly at him and hugged the monkey "Dank-you!"

"Anytime Sweetheart!" Flipping back over, he levered his seat to an upright position. He wondered if he could win over her mother if he offered her a monkey.

Gemma glanced over at him, an unfriendly expression on her face. No, he didn't think a monkey would work.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jamal and Kate Jackson." Warrick pulled the fake I.D's out of a brown envelope he kept in his pocket. Gemma glanced over at them and looked confused.

"They don't have pictures."

"We have to do that after we change our look." Warrick pulled out a small camera from the glove box.

"How?" Gemma questioned.

"For you, easy! It's hard for a black man to disguise himself without attracting attention. We gotta do some shopping first. We need a major shopping center, like a mall."

"I think there might be something up ahead." Gemma nodded.

"Good."

Gemma pulled into the parking lot to the mall and grimaced. "What?" Warrick questioned, looking around for what might have irritated her.

"I hate malls."

"Why?" Warrick was shocked, he'd never known a woman who didn't like spending money at a mall. "Is it because I destroyed your credit cards?"

"No. I hated those too. Malls are so not, me. Tony made me shop there. It was the chic thing to do. I hated everything there, still do."

"Where do you like to shop at?" Warrick questioned. It was the first time Tony Latruse had been mentioned, and he hoped she would add more.

"There" Gemma pointed across the street. "Leroy's Thrift O'Rama"

"Ugh!" Warrick visible shuddered. He had a flashback of the years he wore hand me downs from his cousins, church basement collections and thrift stores. "What is it with you rich girls, enjoying slumming in places like that?"

"Rich girls?" Gemma repeated. "What do you mean by that? I've never been rich! I grew up shopping in places like that!"

"What about boarding school?"

"Scholarship. My grandmother was the head cook there for twenty years. She lived in a cabin on the edge of the property. I lived with her, not the school. Grammie arranged it after my mother died. I spent a year living with my dad and it wasn't working, so I went to Annie's"

"Annie's?" Warrick questioned as they got out of the car.

"My school. Annie Wright School in Tacoma."

"Oh." Warrick frowned, looking over at the thrift store. "And you like that type of place?"

"Yes! You're wanting clothes right? Let's just look, please?" Gemma pleaded as she got Jessica out. She looked so eager, Warrick nodded in agreement, albeit reluctantly. Gemma smiled happily and hurried across the street. Warrick felt an old tingle of embarrassment as he followed her inside, but once inside, her obvious enjoyment caused him to relax. She was actually having fun, digging through someone else's garbage.

"Isn't this better then a stinky ole mall?" Gemma teased, her smile was captivating, and Warrick found himself returning it with real feeling. He gave a noncommittal shrug, reluctant to admit that she was right, they found just about everything he had planned on getting and only spent a third of what he'd thought they would.

Stashing their new purchases in the trunk, they headed into the mall for a few more things. Inside the mall, Warrick played the devoted suitor. Keeping his arm around her or holding her hand as they shopped. He could almost believe they were a couple when she smiled up at him.

Gemma was pliant and cooperative as they strolled the mall. He would have never guessed that a trip to a thrift store would cause her to lighten up. She did give him a funny look when he drug her through the hair salon and came out with a big bag of hair.

Warrick noticed that his little outing had also reenergized Jessica. The poor little girl had spent the last few days stuck in the car. She had to have been going stir crazy. Now she held his hand, pointing out things that she found exciting.

Loading back into the car, they all seemed reluctant to confine themselves again. Warrick drove two towns over before he began to search for the type of motel that didn't ask questions. A motel that didn't require a proof of identification. The kind that only dealt with John Smiths."

Finding the place, he cringed at taking Gemma and Jessica into the place. Gemma glanced at him nervously but didn't say a word. He locked them into the car and went into the office. It disgusted him to even consider bringing them into this place, but he knew he had to in order to keep them safe.

With a disgusted frown, he led Gemma into their room, carrying the exhausted tot. He reluctantly put Jessica down in the room. "I'm sorry about this place."

"It's not your fault." Gemma was understanding. "It's only for one night."

"Let's get her to bed, then we can start on getting our new looks." He went back out to gather their new purchases. He returned, dropping it all on the bed closest to the door.

"What about her?"

"She'll be fine this time. Next round we'll do something to disguise her." He explained. Taking up his bag, he went into the bathroom while she changed her daughter.

"Oh my!" Gemma gasped as Warrick came out of the bathroom an hour later. He looked like a completely different man. He'd died his hair black. He now sported long black dreadlocks.

"Jamal Jackson." Warrick grinned, offering her his hand.

"You look so different." Gemma reached out and fingered a dread. "It looks real."

"That's the point. I sported real ones as a teen. Didn't cut them until college." Warrick dug into the bag. "Let's see how you look as a redhead."

"They make you look younger." Obediently, she followed him to the bathroom Gemma continued to stare at him through the mirror as he messed with her hair.

"No one would take me serious when I sported them. College professors treated me like a joke. I only got play from white girls, only black girls who were wanting to feel the African vibe." He grinned as he shared that bit of information with her. "Finally one professor told me that I'd never make it as an investigator with dreads. Didn't fit the image. So, I cut them off. People started taking me seriously after that."

"That's sad."

"It's the way the world works. Gris wouldn't have had a problem with it. He's not one for judging a person by their looks. But, other's would have."

In the morning, Warrick braided Jessica's hair into cornrows, explaining that he wanted her to look as ethnic as possible, since they were playing the happy family card.

"It's amazing how you can do our hair and it changes us completely." Gemma looked at her own reflection.

"Clothes help too." Warrick added, pointing to his outfit. He had chosen clothes that reflected on his ethnic heritage. Mixed with his dreads, he looked like he'd just arrived from Africa.

"I don't like the eyes." Gemma gave a shiver as she looked into his deep brown eyes. "They look….creepy."

"Oh do they?" Warrick laughed out loud. He looked into his reflection, paying close attention to his eyes. "Well, you were the one that told me that my eyes made me remember able."

"Creepy" Gemma muttered. Jessica stared at Warrick and nodded in agreement. "Done like Da'Oh."

Winking at the girl he informed Gemma. "We'll stay like this for now. My contact in Encino doesn't know much about me. I'm just playing the I know someone you know card. We're not that far from Encino. We've made good time. If it seems safe and the people are okay with it, we can stay there a bit. We've been pretty rough on Jessi, she's been a trooper, but she needs to get out and run."

"Da'Oh" Jessica called from the window where she was peeking out. "Dat Unca Nom!"

"What!" Warrick reached over, grabbing the girl roughly from the window. Gemma hurried over and peeked around the curtain.

"Oh God!" Warrick! It is Tom!" She whimpered. Her entire body began to tremble with fear.

"What's he doing?" Warrick pulled out his gun in his right hand, placing the little girl on the opposite hip.

"He's looking into the car!" Oh God! The car seat! He sees the car seat!"

Warrick cursed, knowing that he'd screwed up by leaving the seat in the car. "How the hell did he find us?" Grabbing up his track phone, he tried to contact Grissom. "No Damn service!" Thinking nervously and quickly, he grabbed up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Greg? Greg, wake up buddy. Yeah, it's me…. I need a favor. Yeah, I know, I'm sorry for waking you. Listen buddy, I need you to call Grissom. Just do it! Please! Tell him I'm hot and on foot. You got that buddy? Greg, I can't explain. Just call Gris. Yes, now! Call him now! I don't care if he's at home! No,…..I can't,…..no,…., I can't explain. Please Buddy! And Greg? You never had this call….okay?"

Clicking off the phone, he stuffed it back into his pocket and started gathering up the their bags. Luckily they had already gathered it all as they had used it. He grabbed the important stuff and hustled Gemma into the bathroom. Loud voices sounded out in the corridor out front as he pried the window open. He stuck his head out nervously, scanning around in all directions.

He handed Jessica to her mother then began tossing their stuff out the window. "I'm going to climb out first, then you hand her out. I check around first, so wait until I say it's okay."

"Warrick….be careful. Tom is mean…he'll kill you."

"I'll be fine." Warrick winked as he hefted himself through the tiny window. Gun drawn, he canvassed the area. Tom's men hadn't made it around to the backside yet. He returned to the window, reaching for the girl "Come' ere Jess" When the little girl was firmly in place on his hip, he helped Gemma out.

"What now?"

"Now, we run for it. I don't know how they've found us, but our plans have changed now." Grabbing up the biggest bag, he slung it over his shoulder before taking up another. Gemma gathered the remaining two and followed him through the brush.


	6. Chapter 6

Warrick led them zigzagging through the back alleys of the town. Gemma struggled to keep up with his long strides, the best that she could. "Warrick? I'm scared." She panted as when they finally stopped to catch their breath.

"I know….we need wheels." Warrick eyed the parked cars in the lot across from them.

Gemma read his mind and put a hand on his arm. "We can't steal. I won't have you breaking the law for me. I won't have you ruin your career or your life for me."

"I'll do whatever it takes, Gemma. This isn't a game. This is life or death."

"No, Warrick!" Gemma raised her voice, her hand moving to brace against his chest. "I won't allow you to steal. These people don't deserve that."

"Alright." Warrick complied with a frown. He looked around, looking for inspiration. He knew they wouldn't last long running around. It was getting later, people were starting to rise, and begin their days. He scowled, his brow puckering with concentration as he weighed their options.

"Da'Oh." Jessica poked a finger into his cheek. "Fon!"

"Oh! Yeah! Thank you babe." Coming back to the present, he reached into his jacket and pulled out the track phone Grissom had given him. "Yeah?"

"What is going on?" Grissom demanded. "You called Greg?"

"They found us. Tom Latruse was less than twenty feet from us. This damn phone wouldn't work. I had to do something."

"Are the girls okay?"

"Yeah. We got away before he found which room we were in. But, he's got our car. We're on foot now."

"Can you get another one?"

"Gemma's not down for 'Jacking one." Warrick confessed, glancing over at the woman in question as she took Jess from him. "I guess we can try the bus."

"How the hell did they find you Rick?" Grissom demanded.

"Damned if I know! We've been careful! Never used out names, never stayed in one place for long. We've been playing it on the down low, Gris."

"I don't even know where you are." Grissom barked. "I think you need to dump some stuff."

"You think they've got us bugged?" Warrick looked over at their bags through narrowed eyes.

"They must." Grissom surmised. "It's the only way I can figure they've found you. Either that or they've been tailing you from the start."

"They wouldn't have waited this long if they'd known all along." Warrick sighed. "Alright. I'll call you later and give you the details.

"Rick….I can't thank you enough."Warrick chose to turn the phone off, rather than respond to the man sounding so vulnerable. He stuck the phone in his pocket as he knelt nest to the bags. Taking the backpack that contained Gemma's personal belongings, he dumped it out on the ground and started rifling through it.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Gemma cried out.

"Searching." Warrick gave her the curt reply, not stopping his frantic pursuit.

"For what?"

"A bug." Was his terse response.

"A bug? What do you mean?" Gemma demanded, growing more agitated.

"A tracking device." Warrick simplified as he tore apart her make up. "We need to find it or lose everything that you've brought with you from the first."

"Everything?" Gemma gasped, her eyes coming to rest on her daughter. Warrick followed her gaze, his eyes landing on the stuffed monkey in Jessica's grasp. "Oh shit." He groaned.

"She can't lose that." Gemma murmured. "She's lost so much. She's just a baby. Bananas is her best friend. Her one security."

"You are her security and for the time being, so am I." Warrick rose and came to squat next to the girl. He glowered at the monkey. Knowing it would be cruel to toss her beloved toy, he looked around for some sort of inspiration. His eyes widened as they lit upon a mailbox. "Jessie? Do you know who I was just talking to on the phone?" He questioned in a soft voice.

"Nuh-uh." Jessica looked up at him, naively. She looked so innocent and trusting, a piece of Warrick's heart broke off as he continued.

"That was Uncle…..Grandpa Gil. He misses you a whole bunch." Warrick continued in a lilting voice. "I was thinking….it sure would make him feel better if he had something of yours to hold until you get back."

"'Kay" Jessica agreed.

"I was thinking, it has to be something special. Like Bananas here." Warrick wiggled the monkey in her hand. The little girl looked at him with wide eyes. "For Grandpa Gil. It'll make him so happy. He would feel special."

Swallowing hard, Jessica nodded. "'kay." With great reluctance, she handed over the monkey. Warrick felt over the toy. His fingers felt something hard inside the neck. He nodded to Gemma.

"We will mail it to him right now!" Grasping the toy angrily he stormed across the lot towards a phone booth. As luck would have it, there was a city map just inside the phone book. Coming back to the females, he smiled. "Fed Ex is about six blocks from here. I'll post this." He motioned to the monkey.

"To Gil?" Gemma queried with a deep intake of breath.

"Yeah! To the CSI Lab! They'll think we're heading back to Vegas. By the time they find out otherwise, our trail will be cold."

Once the monkey was on it's way to Gil, Warrick hustled his ladies onto a Greyhound bus. After they crammed themselves into the seats, Warrick eyed all the people around them. When no one looked at all threatening, he allowed himself to relax a degree.

Trying to stay low and circumspect, he eyed each new member of the bus with suspicion. The day dragged on, stopping and going as they headed north. People got on, people got off.

"On the run, Hon?" The woman across the aisle questioned. Warrick turned his attention to the woman who had gotten on several stops back. She looked to be in her fifties, maybe a little older. She was heavy set and reminded him of aunt Jemima without the kerchief on her head. He experienced a pang of homesickness for his Grams at seeing her smile. He studied the woman warily without answering.

"My name is Peggy Reynolds. Everyone calls me Mama Peg." She offered her hand. Warrick glanced over at Gemma, who was sleeping before offering his own hand. "Jamal Jackson."

Peggy eyed him skeptically and snorted. "Jamal? That doesn't seem fitting." Warrick smirked at her. "You look run down. Are you in danger?"

Again, Warrick chose not to answer. She watched him and nodded. "Do you have a place to go? No, I doubt that." I'm going home. I've been to see my sister. I live in Kingfisher. I think you should come there with me."

"What? Why?"

"To keep your family safe, boy." she motioned to the sleeping beings on the other side of Warrick. "I have a big family, they live there, they come and go all the time. You can hide amongst us."

"Hiding a white woman in a black family?" Warrick scoffed, shaking his head. The odd thing was, he was tempted.

"You think we don't have any white girls in our family? We're a diverse bunch." Peggy chuckled. "We've even got a couple of Korean's in the mix. At least stop off for a day. How long have you been running? When was the last time your little girl got to stretch her legs? Or play with other kids?"

Warrick considered his answer. "Two…Three days." He sighed. It felt like more than that and he knew it felt like a lot more to Jessica."

"The girl needs a break. That settles it." You're coming home with me." Peggy decided with a nod. "Now, hand that little sweetie over to me so you can stretch out and rest."

Warrick eyed the woman for a moment. Having some room to move certainly sounded good. The three of them were crammed in a spot that was often too small for the two people it was meant for. He lifted Jessica and placed her on the empty seat beside the Grandmotherly woman. Gemma shifted with a sigh, laying her head on his shoulder. Warrick smiled and shifted before closing his own eyes in relief.

"We don't know this woman." Gemma whispered nervously. She stared across the aisle, watching the woman playing with Jessica.

"I have a good feeling about her. I'm known for having a good judge of character. Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you or Jess." Warrick gave her a reassuring squeeze on the arm.

"Who says you're a good judge?" Gemma frowned, leaning over Warrick to watch her daughter.

"Grissom does. All of my coworkers think so." Warrick chuckled, enjoying the feel of her on him. "Only time I've messed up was when a beautiful woman was involved."

"Oh?" Gemma relaxed, scooting back into her seat. Warrick felt a pang of regret as the contact ended.

"That's only happened…..twice." He gloated, eyeing her teasingly before adding, "Maybe three…..counting you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I'll let you know the results when this is over." He gave her a wink. Gemma responded with a blush and a smile. He leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Gemma questioned in a laughing whisper.

"Hey, you've used me as a pillow for the last three hours. I'm just returning the favor." Warrick made a big production of getting comfortable. Gemma chortled quietly and he enjoyed the sound.

"Oooo, k" She sighed and Warrick closed his eyes, relaxing.

Tbc….

Iwantboromir wipes her sweaty brow in relief and scurries off to work on her next installment


	7. Chapter 7

It was the end of the night shift and Grissom drummed his fingers on his desk, staring at the stuffed monkey he'd just received. He needed help, but he couldn't risk it. Gemma, Jessica and Warrick all depended on his discretion. Archie was first choice in skill. He knew the man was friendly with Warrick, he was deeply concerned with the well-being of his coworkers, he'd proven that during Nick's ordeal. The only drawback was Archie was a notorious gossip. Gil didn't think he could be trusted not to say anything.

His thoughts were interrupted as his night shift crew came down the hallway. He looked up and watched the gang. Sofia gave a little finger waggle in his direction, a tight smile to the others and hurried off on her own. She was a bright woman, a great scientist but Gil was still leery of her devotion. Sure, she was angry at Ecklie for her unjustified demotion, but she was still considered one of Ecklie's team. Even after nearly a year on the night shift, she stuck to herself and chose not to socialize with the team.

He knew her relationship with Warrick was touch and go. They had mutual respect for one another on the job, but their personalities clashed. No, Sofia wouldn't be a good choice for this job.

The team stopped in the hall, just before the elevators, giving him the opportunity to observe them. Catherine had the most experience, but he wouldn't want to take her away from her daughter any more than she already was. Sara would jump into the fray with her normal hard-headedness. He crossed her off the list, sometimes, her intensity got in the way of the wanted results. She would throw herself into the fray without thinking of the long term consequences. No, Sara's intensity was not what was needed.

Greg was an immediate no. Discretion was definitely not his forte. The first thing he did after the call from Warrick was tell Nick. He was still wet behind the ears when it came to the field. Gil could see the kid was going to be a great CSI, but he still had a lot of maturing to do before diplomacy could be added to his list of skills.

So that left Nick. Nick had been his immediate choice, but being the scientist he was, he had had to weigh all his options. Nick was Warrick's best friend. Gil knew the two were as close as brothers. Nick was also a great CSI, even though he often let his emotions get the best of him. Gil had considered that a fault of Nick's in the past, but he had come to the conclusion that sometimes it helped to be empathetic to the people you were dealing with.

Yes, Nick was his only choice. He knew that Warrick would agree. "Nick? Can I speak with you?" Gil called out into the hall as the group began to head towards the elevator. All but Nick of course, he would be making his solo jog down the stairs.

"Yeah Boss?" Nick turned towards the office. He cast a nervous glance towards the others. "Help me! That's what he said to Warrick, and then the man disappeared!" Nick whined jokingly. The others chuckled and walked off.

"Nick!" Grissom demanded.

"I'm coming!" Nick called with a annoyed sigh. Head down, he headed towards the office.

"Sit down. Close the door." Grissom ordered as the man entered.

"Sure….but I'll do it the other way around. My arms not that long." Nick joshed, but only succeeded in earning himself an over the glasses glare from Grissom. He was immediately contrite, "Sorry boss."

"Nick? I need you to do a little overtime in the lab." Gil began, studying the man. Never one good at hiding emotions, Nick's reluctance was easy to see, but the man didn't say a word.

"I thought our cases were coming along fine?" Nick finally countered.

"This isn't an official case." Grissom admitted. "This is something you couldn't mention to anyone."

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk about breaking the rules. We're not supposed to use the lab for anything other then our case. Look what happened when Cath used-"

"I know, but this is really important. Peoples lives are depending on the information we can get."

"Whose?" Nick looked up with concern. Gil saw it when it dawned on Nick. "What's Warrick gotten into? I thought I was the only one that got into trouble."

"What makes you think it's about Warrick?" Grissom wondered aloud.

"Warrick goes on vacation, and disappears, but only after you have a private meeting with him. He was due back today, but you say he's taken another week off. He doesn't answer his phone or his cell. Greg says he got a weird call from Rick a couple of days ago. I've been to his pad, he hasn't been there in days. Now, you're asking me to work overtime on a secret investigation." Nick listed his evidence. "Warrick's not like that, man, at least not with me. He doesn't keep secrets from me."

Grissom could see the hurt in the mans face. He was worried and hurt that his friend had shut him out of his life. "You are an extremely good investigator." Grissom admitted with reluctance.

"So….This is about Warrick? Is he in trouble?"

"Yes…..he is." Gil concurred with a nod. "I got him into a mess and I need your help to get him out."

"You got him in a mess?" Disbelief was evident in Nick's frown. Gil wasn't the one who got them into trouble, he was the one that got them out of messes. "How?"

"A friend of mine was in trouble. She needed someone to help her. I asked Warrick. After I laid it all out to him, he offered to help."

"What's he into?"

"The friend of mine…..had a bad relationship. Had a kid with the man. Turns out….he's the head of a crime family. He got killed and she thinks she's free. The family….they don't think that way. They want the kid. They'll kill to get their hands on the kid. She ran, and the family is after her."

"So…..you're saying that Warrick is on the run from the mob?" Nick grimaced.

"Yes."

"He's on the run with a woman and a child?" Nick continued.

"Yes. Jessica is three." Gil tossed the monkey at Nick, who caught it automatically. "That is Bananas, he belongs to her. Warrick found a bug in him. They nearly found them using that tracking device."

"So, the monkey has fleas?" Nick quipped, feeling the hard piece inside the neck.

"He found it a couple of days ago. They were smart, Jessica never goes anywhere without Bananas. He shipped it to me. Most likely, they're tracking Bananas here. The family is probably lurking outside as we speak."

"So, Warrick is…where?"

"I don't know. We decided that it'd be better if I don't know. I do know he was in Texas two days ago when he sent this to me." Gil gave him a half smile.

"Are you in contact with him at all?" Nick needed to know. He stifled the urge to demand to cal him. He needed to hear his friends voice, to make sure he was okay.

"Yes. He's carrying a track phone like this one." Gil took out the new phone he'd purchased during his lunch break. "This one's yours. He called me yesterday. They're holed up somewhere he thinks is safe."

Nick reached for the phone, feeling relieved to know that Warrick was safe for the moment. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Tap into the tracking device. See what you can get from it. Anything you can think of. Warrick can't come back until we get these guys. He won't be safe until these men are behind bars. See if you can pinpoint where these Ba-" Grissom stopped himself. "Scumbags are."

"How deep is he in? What kind of situation is this?"

"They've killed two people who have helped Gemma." Gil admitted. "They'll kill them both to get to the child. They've let it out that Gemma has stolen money from them. Put out a reward for her capture. Every scumbag out there is a potential threat."

"And you willingly put Warrick into this?" You put him in this danger?" Nick snarled, irrational anger surged through him. Unable to sit still any longer, he got up and paced the small room.

"Gemma is….the closest thing I have to family. I knew Warrick was her only chance. He's good at what he does. He'll do everything he can to save her." Gil let out a noise that sounded like a pained whimper. "Or he'll die trying."

"I thought we were your family. We've all known Warrick was your favorite. Teachers pet, as Sara claims. You've treated him like a son all these years, and yet you put this girl's value above him?" Nick was hurt on behalf of Warrick.

Grissom rubbed the back of his neck. He turned so the other man couldn't see the tears clouding his eyes. "I had to make a choice. I don't want anything to happen to either of them. They…..are both…..my family."

"I'll get on this." Nick held the monkey up. "But I'm in on this from now on. Warrick is my best friend; I love him like a brother. I will do whatever it takes to bring him home! From now on, you don't keep anything else from me. Everything you know, I know!"

"Okay Nick." Gil agreed.

"I have one question. Why didn't he tell me? Why'd he call Greg…..and not me?"

Gil was able to smile at the question. He knew Warrick's reasoning. "If these people know who he is, then they know that you are the one he'd go to. They might have you watched." Grissom explained, hating to chance worrying him. Nick had already had his privacy invaded, and it really bugged him. "Besides, Warrick wants you to be safe. He wouldn't risk you on this. You've had a rough enough year."

"Ah, come on Gris!" Nick moaned."

"Nick, think about who we're talking about. It's Warrick, he'll protect you no matter what."

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." Nick snarled.

"I know that. So does Warrick. It's just his nature. It's who he is. He protects those he loves, maybe too much, but that's just Warrick's way." Gil shrugged. "He's probably dying to tell you all about it, knowing him."

"Yeah." Nick agreed. "I know you're right. It just kind of hurt….being excluded."

"He'll feel better knowing you're on this." Gil guessed. "He just couldn't ask it of you."


	8. Chapter 8

Gemma hefted the laundry basket onto her hip and headed out to the clothes line. She could see Jessica playing with the other kids across the yard. They'd been at the farmhouse for three days and Jessica had been thriving. Peggy had been right, there was never a shortage of kids for her to interact with. Peggy had an open house, people came and went constantly.

"Da'Oh! Da'Oh heww!" Jessica cried out as the rusty truck pulled into the drive. Warrick had ridden into town with one of the guys, to pitch in at the pizza parlor the family owned and ran. Warrick climbed out of the passenger side, his fake dreads swinging loosely in a band on his back. He grinned broadly and caught Jess as she charged to him. He swung her up above his head, bringing her down for a loud smacking kiss.

"Where's your Ma?"

"Dewe!" Jess pointed her out. Warrick made his way to Gemma while Jessica jabbered about her day. He paused to greet the other kids as they came up to greet him. The kids all seemed to be drawn to him.

"Hi!" Gemma smiled up from him as she pinned the clothes to the line.

"We gotta move on." He sighed. "There's people sniffing around town, asking about Peggy."

"How could it be them? How would they find us?" Gemma gasped. Warrick set Jessica down and sent her off to play. After the girl disappeared, he pulled the distraught woman into his embrace.

"They knew where we last were. They checked the bus schedules. They most likely have people looking into everyone who rode our bus. No matter how hard you try to hide, someone is bound to see you." He explained, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

"Hey, you've got flour on your neck." Gemma chuckled dryly, rubbing it off with her palm. Warrick took her trembling hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the warm palm.

"We will be okay." He promised in a raspy voice."

"You two lovebirds come in here." Peggy beckoned from the back door. With a grin, Warrick pulled Gemma along with him, still holding her hand.

"You'll change your names and your looks?" Peggy questioned. She'd already heard that people were looking for them in town. There wasn't anything that Peggy didn't hear about.

"Yes Ma'am." When around Peggy, Warrick didn't pretend to be anyone other than himself. The only thing he didn't do was tell her his real name and their story of woes.

"I'll need to know what names to write to my friend, Joyce."

"Pardon?"

"I've got a friend from my childhood, who live in Montana. She runs a Bed and Breakfast. I'll write her a letter, telling her you're my nephew on his honeymoon." Peggy informed him.

"I can't ask that of you." Warrick disagreed with a grimace.

"I didn't hear you ask me. I'm telling you. No one knows about her. It's a good place to disappear." Peggy insisted, "My cousin Lester has a truck in the barn that you can take. You just tell me the names you'll be using and I'll write the letter while you pack."

"I have to finish the laundry." Gemma jumped up and ran out of the house, not wanting either of her companions to see her crying. She didn't want to leave this place. It was the most comfortable she'd been in years. It felt like home.

Warrick watched her go, knowing what she was feeling and hating that he had to take this from her. Turning back to Peggy, he found her watching him. "Tobias Monroe and my wife Olivia. And her son Jesse."

"She's a good woman."

"Yes, she is." Warrick agreed, his eyes drifting out the window to watch Gemma as she finished the laundry.

"Here boy, You'll need this to fool Joyce." Peggy passed something across the table. Warrick force his attention from Gemma and looked down to find a diamond wedding band.

"No."

"Yes Honey-child. It was my sisters. She had no children when she died. She had no one to pass it down to. She gave it to me to do as I see fit. I'm telling Joyce that you are Rachel's boy."

"I can't take that! It's a family heirloom." Warrick frowned.

"Consider it a wedding gift. When this is all over, you use it to do right by the girl. She deserves a good man who can treat her right." Peggy pushed it to the hand he had laying on the table. "It'll fit her, I can tell."

With a heavy sigh, Warrick picked it up and looked at it. "Thank you."

Warrick checked out the truck Peggy was lending them. It wasn't much to look at, but it had a good engine from what he could tell. It wouldn't be comfortable for sleeping in but there was actually plenty of leg room. Peggy was also able to provide a child seat for Jessica. The old Ford had two gas tanks, and he took it to town to have it filled before he loaded all there stuff in. It was dusk by the time they pulled out of the driveway. Peggy stood on the porch, having hugged and kissed them all. She waved until he could no longer see her.

Gemma stared out the window, not wanting to let him see her tears. "When this is all over, you can come back." He offered, trying to console her.

"She told me that. I like it here, so does Jess." Gemma sniffed, wiping away her tears. "I think I might, when this is over. If I'm able."

"You will." Warrick promised. "Try to get some rest, I'll let you drive the next shift. I want to get as many miles away from there as we can. We'll drive straight through."

"All the way to Montana?"

"I looked it up at Peg's." Warrick nodded. "It's about 20 hours without stopping."

"Okay." Gemma nodded.

"Well stop later to change."

"You'll have to forgive us. We don't have a regular room available for you. The room we have open belonged to my son. Would that be okay?" Joyce Peterson looked apologetic.

"We don't want to put anyone out." Warrick used a finger to push his black rimmed glasses back, He'd changed his contacts from the dark brown to a lighter shade of brown. "Aunt Peg-"

"Nonsense! The room is yours for the week." Joyce interrupted, with a disapproving look to Warrick. "My son moved out a year ago. College man now. We have a toddler bed in the attic that we can set up in your room."

"That would be lovely." Gemma cut in, wrapping her arms around Warrick's arm. "This place is perfect!" She gave a flirty smile to her pretend husband. The woman's harsh expression melted away into a smile. "Let me show you the room."

"I don't think the woman likes me." Warrick muttered as he tossed his pillow on the floor in front of the door.

"This bed is plenty big enough for the both of us." Gemma frowned. "Sleep up here."

Warrick looked at the bed as if it were full of snakes. "No." He grimaces as he settled onto the hard wood floor. "The could've at least had carpet."

"And Joyce doesn't dislike you. It's probably just make her think of a tax auditor." Gemma chuckled. She had chuckled every time she looked at him since he'd changed. It was hard to imagine this was the same man. Gone were the dreads, replaced by tight curls, shaved close to the head. Goatee and stubble were shaved clean. The loose, flowing clothes were also gone. In their places were slacks, a button up shirt and tie. Topped with the thick glasses, he looked like an IRS agent, young and high strung.

"Hey, at least I don't look like a high school cheerleader" Warrick countered. Peggy had cut her hair into a short bob. Dyed a golden brown that was set off by her brown contacts, she indeed looked like a teenager. "Remind me to get you some pom-poms next trip to town." he snickered. His answer was a pillow upside the head. "Thanks!" he chortled, tucking the second pillow under his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a warning, this chapter is not PG. I've delved into the R rating scale in this chapter. Okay? I've warned you. If you don't like smut, skip this chapter. LOL! ****Blame it on the writer being a little tipsy, blame it on the writer letting her mind wander into dark places…..no, I blame it on Gary Dourdan being Warrick Brown. **'**Nuf said! ****For those willing, lets get on with the show! **

"Hey? You're still awake?" Warrick came into the room late into the night, two nights later. He'd tried to stay out of the room until after Gemma was already asleep. His attraction for his 'wife' was growing by the day, now that she was at ease with him. It was getting harder and harder to keep his hands off of her.

"Sshh!" Gemma shushed him, she was laying on the bed, against the wall, frowning heavily.

"What?" he questioned as he stepped out of his pants, getting ready for bed. She hushed him again. Curious, he came to the bed. His eyes widened with alarm. He could hear Joyce and Michael talking through the wall as if they were in the same room.

"I don't trust him, Mike!" Joyce was complaining. He spends all his time wandering around, leaving his new bride and child behind. It's their honeymoon and I never see him touching her. When he is around, he only pays attention to the boy. I see her watching him…..she's love struck! He ignores her. Something is fishy!"

"Shit!" Warrick hissed. "We leave first thing in the morning!"

"No……we're safe here!" Gemma whispered so quietly, Warrick had to lean in to hear her. "I'll fix this!"

"How?" Warrick frowned in confusion as Gemma lay back onto the bed, closing her eyes. She frowned in concentration, then let out a giggle.

"Toby!"

Warrick swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off of her as he recognized the seductive teasing tone in her voice. She giggled again, bouncing the bed just enough to make the springs creak in protest. Warrick felt his breathing quicken, as he remained rooted to the spot on the bed.

Gemma began to moan, bouncing on the bed every once and again. She let out little whimpering sounds as she rain her fingernails on the wall, making clawing sounds. She began to creak the bedsprings at a steady rhythm now, moaning louder as she did.

Warrick let out a whimper as she began to thrash on the bed, faking an orgasm. She put on a performance that would put Meg Ryan to shame. When she finished, there wasn't a sound from the other side of the wall. She opened her eyes and looked up into Warrick's eyes. Without his contacts, his green eyes were dark and sparkling with desire.

Warrick sucked in a deep breath, "I…I….I gotta go to the bathroom." Warrick groaned painfully. He started to get up, but Gemma held him in place, grabbing his arm. "Let me go…. I gotta go deal with…..something."

"What?" Gemma sat up. Warrick glanced down at his lap and she followed with her own eyes. "Oh!" She whispered, seeing what his problem was. "You can't go now!"

"Why not?" Warrick ground out with a grimace.

"As far as they know, we just made love. Then you go and jack off in the bathroom? How believable is that?" Gemma whispered softly.

"I can't do it in here……in front of you!" Warrick mumbled, clearly in pain and irritation.

"I did it to you. I'll fix it." Gemma pulled on his arm, tumbling him onto the bed. Startled, he forgot about their captive audience and cried out in protest. "Don't! No!"

"Ssh!" Gemma placed a hand on his chest, holding him down as he struggled to get off the bed. "Trust me, baby," she crooned, her hand sliding under the hand of his boxers.

"Oh Fuck!" Warrick cried out as her hand came in contact with his erection.

"Relax. I'll make it all better." Gemma promised, the restraining hand slid across him, touching, caressing, tweaking all the right spots while her hand worked him.

"Oh Fuck, Yeah!" He cried as her hand clasped his balls, fingers massaging the sensitive spot on the underside. Now that he was no longer fighting her, the second hand slithered into his boxers. An errant finger slid across the tip of him, causing him to jerk and cry out. "Oh, God!"

At the very moment that both hands clasped onto him, he climaxed. "Oh baby! Fuck Yeah!" Gemma held on, working him as she milked him for everything she had to offer. She sat over him as he lay, panting and trembling. "Holy Shit!" He groaned loudly, unable to keep from grinning up at her. Gemma smiled back at him, leaning over to plant a kiss on his forehead. She shut off the beside lamp, settling down beside him. She listened to the quiet murmuring of the couple on the other side of the wall before Warrick's snoring began to drown it out.

"Look Da'Oh!" Jessica held up a rock.

"That's cool one!" Warrick called as he settled back on the blanket Gemma had spread out for them. Gemma sat beside him, watching her daughter exploring in the shallow creek. "Mike pulled me aside this morning."

"About?"

"Our noise level last night. He seemed kinda amused about it." Warrick scooted backwards until his head rested on her thigh. "This okay?"

"Sure." Gemma ran a finger across his forehead. "Did he believe it?"

"Hell yes!" Warrick chuckled. "You put on quite a performance last night."

"Tony liked me to be vocal." Gemma admitted quietly as she continued to run her finger over his face, tracing the lines of his jaw and cheekbones. "So I learned how to….pretend."

"You're saying….you had to pretend with him?" Warrick eyes opened, looking into hers.

"Yeah," Gemma shrugged as if it meant nothing. Dragging her eyes from his gaze, she watched her daughter.

"And the other part?" Warrick continued, "He teach you that too?"

"Yeah," Gemma grimaced with distaste at the memory. "He liked to have his business partners happy. He just didn't want to have to question the paternity of my children."

"You mean….he….had you…?"Warrick stuttered, sitting up to stare at her in shock."

"Yes. I know, it makes me a whore." Gemma looked away in embarrassment. "It was better to do as he asked then to have him mad at me."

"Did he hurt you if you refused?" Warrick probed.

"Sometimes." Gemma shrugged. "But then, sometimes he hurt me when I did do as he asked. He would get jealous, claim that I enjoyed it. He made me a whore, and then punished me because I was a whore."

"Stop calling yourself that!" Warrick cupped her chin in his hand, bringing her face back towards his. "That's not what it makes you. You're a victim. Don't feel guilty over something you had no control over."

"Thank you….you're a kind man."

"How did you get involved with that bastard?"

Gemma glanced over at Jessica before whispering. "Promise you won't ever tell Uncle Gil?" She waited until she had his nod of agreement. "My Dad. He had an addiction to gambling….horses. He got into trouble and Tony helped him out. So when Tony said he liked me….Dad arranged for me to go on a date with him."

"Damn." Warrick groaned.

"I got pregnant with Jessica that night." Gemma blushed. "I didn't have much of a choice after that."

"Was it rape?" Gemma looked out at Jessica, the sky, anything but at Warrick. "I'll take that as a yes since you're choosing not to answer."

"Can we stop talking about this now?"

"Yeah." Warrick nodded, laying back down with his head in her lap again. "But when this over, I wanna beat the hell out of your father. That okay with you?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Gemma chuckled, removing his glasses so she could caress around his eyes. Warrick closed his eyes and lost himself in the provocative feelings her fingers evoked. He was lost in sensation when the peal of his phone disrupted the tranquility.

"Fon! Da'Oh!" Jessica called as he scrambled to dig his phone out of his pocket. He glanced at the caller I.D. "Incoming call from PONCHO. Accept?"

Clicking the phone on, Warrick answered, "Yeah?" He answered warily, hoping against hope that this was the man he thought it was, calling on his private phone to Grissom.

"Hey Bro." Nick's voice twanged in his ear. Warrick smiled, relieved and pleased to hear the man.

"Nicky? Why are you calling me….on this phone?" He questioned.

"I'm in the loop now, bro. Gris gave me the number, got me a phone of my own.

"Oh." He sat up, watching Gemma got up and wandering over to Jessica.

"You're in some deep shit bro." Nick informed him, in case he didn't already know. "You need to come in. Hand the girl over to the Feds before you get yourself killed."

"No….she's my……my responsibility. I'll keep her safe." Warrick insisted.

"You're over your head, Bro."

"I know." There was a silence on the line for a moment.

"I've got my friend in the FBI looking into things. They're interested. They'd take care of her." Nick offered.

"No. I'll do it. I'm not coming back until she's safe." Warrick sighed.

"Man….did you fall for this girl?" Nick groaned. Warrick turned his attention to the woman in question, watching as she played with her daughter.

"Yeah…..yeah, I did." Warrick admitted with a grin. "Just…..don't tell Gris. Okay?"

"Of course I won't." Nick sighed, "Just keep your eyes open, head down and your hands to yourself."

"Like always." Warrick vowed, clicking the phone off.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is ridiculous! Just sleep in the bed!" Gemma hissed. "We shared the bed last night."

"We shared more than just the bed last night." Warrick groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"I jacked you off, big deal!"

"It was a big deal to me." Warrick gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Oh." Gemma whispered. "Now you want sex, right?" We can do that….If you need it…..I don't mind."

"Fuck," Warrick moaned, "It doesn't work that way."

"Of course it does." Gemma shrugged.

"Sweetie…..I don't just want sex. I want things I have no right to want." Warrick tried to find the right words and knew he was saying it all wrong. "You've had a bad experience with sex, and being with me wouldn't be much of an improvement. This situation has forced us together and those relationships never work."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We pretend that nothing happened. We keep playing the happy couple until this is over. When it's over, we go back to our real lives. Pretend that nothing ever happened."

"Is that really how you want it?"

"Yeah." Warrick rasped."

"Okay." Gemma agreed in a tiny, little-girl voice. She turned off the lamp, pitching them into darkness, each to sulk in their own misery. Gemma held out until she heard Warrick snoring before she let the tears loose. Her chest hurt as her heart broke. She'd never been in love before, but she believed she'd fallen in love with Warrick. She'd offered herself to him, and he'd turned her down. He'd all but said that he never wanted to see her again.

The ringing phone drew Gemma's attention. Warrick had taken Jessica down to play in the creek, leaving her in her own miserable company. Things had been strained the last couple of days. She was determined to get over him, but every time he laughed or looked at her, her resolve melted away. She wondered if Warrick was feeling as miserable and distracted as she was. He must be, he never left his phone behind. Nervous, she picked it up and read the Caller I.d. "Poncho?" She read, wondering if that was the guy Warrick had talked with the day at the creek. Taking a deep breath, she answered. "Hello?"

There was an eerie silence, immediately followed by a clearing of a throat. "Excuse me?" The man on the line drawled. Gemma remember Warrick telling her about his friend Nick, who was from Texas.

"Are you Nick?"

"Yeah, You're Gil's girl?"

"Uh…..I guess I am." Gemma chuckled.

"And where is Wa-……"Nick halted, "The really tall guy."

"Toby is out with Jesse." Gemma answered. "They went out to play in the creek."

"Whoa! Toby? Hard to imagine……Toby…..playing in the creek."

"He's great with Jess."

"Yeah, he's got a way with kids." Nick's demeanor seemed to changed instantly, as his voice grew deeper. "Look, I'm calling to tell you to get the hell out of there. We've got word that they've found you and are coming for you. Get out of there as quick as you can."

"How! How did they find us?" Gemma whimpered. Her heartbeat sped up immediately.

"Let's not get into that. Get out of there immediately. Come back to Vegas, we can't protect you unless you get here!"

Gemma hung up and began throwing things into their bags. She carried the bags down to the truck before hurrying to find Warrick. She found the two of them playing at the same spot they'd gone before. She heard Warrick's laughter before she saw them, and it sent an unexplained shiver through her. Coming up the path, she found them splashing in the water.

Warrick had just scooped Jess out of the water, swinging her over his head when he noticed her. He immediately brought Jess down into his arms and grew serious. Gemma could see the tension coiling in him as he took in her appearance.

She held up the phone. "We have to leave."

"What?" Warrick came towards her, studying her face.

"Your friend Nick called. He said to get out of here, go back to Vegas. We're in danger here. They've found us. We don't have time. They're coming for us."

"Damn!" Warrick spat

"Dam!" Jessica agreed.

"Oh, no. Sweetie, don't say that word." Warrick corrected her. "That's not a nice word. You're too cute to say ugly words."

Warrick went to grab their things but shook his head. "We leave everything behind, no sense wasting time."

"I've already put it in the truck." Gemma informed him as he grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the B&B. Without a word to anyone, they jumped into the truck and sped away. Gemma stayed quiet, knowing that Warrick was running things over in his mind. The look of worry on his face frightened her. He headed south, aiming for the Interstate, trying to figure out their next move. They'd just gotten onto 191 when his phone rang.

"Yeah?" Warrick barked into the track phone. "Nick, how close are they? Shit!" He groaned. "Yeah, I'm heading there. Montana. If we drive straight through….14.….15 hours. Nick, do we have any chance? Are the Feds ready to nab them? At least hold them until we can get away again?"

Warrick grew quiet, listening intently to whatever Nick was saying. He glanced at Gemma, nervously. "No, I won't allow them to be used as bait. Oh, Shit, hang on." Glancing in the mirror, he spotted a dark car coming up fast. He dropped the phone onto the seat, devoting both hands to the wheel as he swerved from the fast lane to the off ramp. The dark car did the same, causing curse words to spew out of Warrick's mouth. Gemma looked over her shoulder, seeing the Mercedes plowing towards them.

"They've found us!" Warrick yelled, flying down one street after another, trying to lose their tail. Gemma braced herself against the dashboard as they swung one way to the other. Finally the overheating truck came to a stop inside an underground parking lot. "I know you're against this, but we need to get out of here fast." Yanking Jessica out of the cab, he started heading to the corner of the lot, where he assumed there would be stairs. Gemma picked up the forgotten track phone and the child seat before hurrying to catch up with him.

"We're going to steal a car?"

"Yeah." Warrick answered tersely. "First we'll get to the street level. I want you to stay back until I get us a car."

"You'll get in trouble." Gemma worried. Warrick took her hand, gave it a squeeze and drug her up the stairs. At the ground level, he found a dark secluded corner for Gemma to wait. "I'd rather be in jail then for us to be dead." He told her bluntly. "If they catch up to us, that's what's going to happen."

"Be careful Warrick!" Gemma clutched his hand and wouldn't release it as he scanned the surrounding cars, looking for one that he could hotwire. Seeing the one he wanted, he pulled Gemma too him in a hug.

"I'll be right back. Stay here, take care of Jess." He murmured, brushing his lips across her forehead. When he pulled away, she released him reluctantly.

It wasn't long before Warrick had the car idling before her. "Get in." He ordered. Gemma buckled Jessica into the back seat and threw herself into the passenger seat.

"Damn!" Warrick slammed his hand against the steering wheel as they hit the street. "I left my phone in the truck!"

"I got it." Gemma dug it out of her pocket.

"You're a lifesaver!" Warrick took the phone, punching the number to dial up Nick.

"Warrick? You okay bro?" Nick questioned at the first ring.

"Yeah, we were being followed. It was quite a chase, but we lost them. I stole a car, can you see if you can get it cleared? The last thing I need it to be chased by the police too."

"Yeah, I'll get Brass on it."

"Brass?" Warrick questioned.

"Everyone's in on it now. We're just waiting for you to get here." Nick informed him. "You get back to us, your family is waiting and ready to help you."

"Thanks man." Warrick smiled, suddenly missing his 'family'. He gave Nick the plate number of the car he'd just stolen, hearing Nick repeat it to someone.

"Tell us where you're at? Where ya heading?" Nick insisted.

"Just got back on 191, heading towards….Gemma what town did that sign back there say?" Warrick looked to Gemma who sat up, as if just waking from a daze.

"Bozeman." She told him.

"Thanks Babe." Warrick winked at her, before repeating the name to Nick. Nick relayed the information again, Warrick thought he heard Catherine's voice saying something back.

"Rick, you're still Twelve hours out, from Bozeman. We can't help you until you're in Nevada. I need you to aim for Nevada, not just Vegas." Warrick heard Sara speaking to Nick in the background. "You're 6 hours from the Nevada border. Gris has a contact in the local law enforcement in Jackpot. It's a border town. Gris and Greg are on their way there. You aim for Jackpot, okay Bro?"

"Yeah," Turning to Gemma he asked, "You happen to grab the maps out of the truck?" Gemma shook her head, causing Warrick to sigh. "Can you give me the general direction bro? We're flying blind here."

"Warrick? This is Sara." The phone was handed over and Warrick heard the familiar raspy voice with relief. "From Bozeman, stay on 191 until 20W."

"20 W, got that."

"It'll merge into I-15, then I-86-"

"Okay, whoa, Sara. I'll call you back when I get that far. That's already too much for right now. I'm kinda frazzled right now." Warrick declared.

"It's good to hear your voice, Warrick." Sara admitted. "You stay safe, okay?"

"I'm trying." Warrick clicked off the phone, turning his attention to the woman beside him. "They want us to head to Jackpot, Nevada."

"I've never heard of it." Gemma chewed on her bottom lip, nervously.

"It's a little border town, Gris ran a case there a few years back. He stayed there a couple of days. He knows some people there. He's going to meet us there."

"Do you think we'll make it?" Gemma questioned, her eyes wide. Warrick realized she no longer had the contacts in. Her eyes were back to being blue, the way he liked them.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure we do." He vowed. "You better get some rest. This is going to be a long day."

"What about you? You want me to drive some?"

"No, I think I'll do the driving this time around." Warrick decided. "We may need to do some quick evading again."


	11. Chapter 11

"Gemma! Gemma! Wake up!" Warrick called. Gemma jerked awake, sitting up straight. The car was speeding down the interstate.

"Warrick?"

"Baby, get Jess up here in the front with you. Hold her tight, down low." Warrick ordered. Gemma hurried to do as he said, without question. As she pulled Jessica out of the back seat, she looked out the back window. A black truck was barreling towards them. Gemma let out a cry of fear.

"They're going to ram us!"

"Get up here!" Warrick swerved to avoid a slower car, the truck stayed with him. "Get down, get your seatbelt back on!" He suddenly wished he'd gotten something with four wheel drive. He wished for something that could offer some sort of protection. He wanted his SUV, he knew what it was capable of.

Gemma buckled herself and Jessica into the seat, curling her body around the smaller one as much as she could as the impact of the truck ramming them caused the little Honda to jerk. Warrick kept the car under control, swerving to the left then swerving back to the right, and onto the off ramp. "Damn! Keep your head down, honey!" He bellowed a split second before the back window exploded.

"They're shooting at us!" Gemma shrieked. "Oh God!" she began to sob as Warrick let out a small sound of pain. Looking up, she saw his sleeve being stained a crimson red. "Warrick!"

"Hang on!" Warrick hit the accelerator as he yanked the wheel as hard as he could. The little car lurched to the left, on two wheels. He managed to right the car again and spun them back up the off ramp and into the traffic, leaving their pursuers behind. Gemma turned to watch as the truck bounced across the meridian.

"They're coming again!" She yelled. Warrick pushed the little car as fast as it could go, diving between two semi haulers. The trucks honked at him, but he paid them no attention, his only focus was on out running the black truck before they managed to get more after them. He waited until the next off ramp, and shot out from between the two trucks at the last moment. As luck would have it, the driver of the black truck was trying to pass the hauler's and didn't see him exit until too late.

Warrick let out a weak chuckle but wasted no more energy, instead he aimed for a clump of trees ahead of them. He needed to hide, he needed to tend to his wounds, he needed another car. Steam was streaming out of the front edge of the hood. He slowed the car and pulled into an almost hidden driveway. The car chugged a moment then with a loud moan, stopped all together. "Gemma…..we gotta get out of the car. The engine is on fire." He rasped, now that his focus was off the car chase, he could feel the pain of his wounds.

Gemma and Jessica got out of the car and circled around the back to his door. Warrick had managed to open the door by the time they got there, but nothing else. Gemma saw the blood spreading over his entire left side. "Warrick? Oh, God!"

"Take my gun. Go up to that house, demand that they give you keys to whatever vehicle they have." Warrick offered the gun. Gemma looked up the inclined driveway, noticing the house for the first time.

"I can't do that." She sighed. Instead, she threaded her arm behind him, lifting him to his feet. He clung to her, weak, as she guided him away from the car.

"Baby, you've got to." Warrick winced as she leaned him against a large boulder. "You've got to get Jessica out of here. It won't take them long to find us."

"I'm not leaving you!" Gemma hissed, turning as she heard someone approaching. A large, heavyset man was jogging down the drive from the house, carrying a fire extinguisher. He immediately went to the car, spraying the flames that were now engulfing the hood. Once the fire was out, he turned to his trespassers.

Gemma stood between Warrick and the man, as if to protect him. Warrick was holding onto his side with his left hand, his cocked gun hung loosely in his right as he eyed the big man. Jessica looked up at him with frightened, tear soaked eyes.

"Good Lord!" the man gasped, taking in Warrick's injuries.

"Please sir, we need help." Gemma pleaded. The Big man looked to be in his early sixties and reminded her of a picture her grandmother had had of Elvis. He had styled his dark, salt and pepper hair exactly like Elvis had worn it. Gemma looked into the man's hazel eyes and took an immediate liking to him. "Will you help us?"

"I'll call an ambulance." He nodded

"No!" Warrick groaned. "We don't have time!"

"Do you have a car?" Gemma questioned. "We have to get to Nevada."

"Jackpot." Warrick gasped.

"He isn't going to make it all the way to Jackpot." The man surmised. "Not unless we can stop the bleeding."

"Will you drive us to Jackpot?" Gemma questioned. She wanted to get Warrick to a hospital, but knew they couldn't chance it just yet. Not unless they wanted to be found. And she wasn't about to leave him.

"Yeah, I've got a van. I'll go get it." The man nodded, hustling his large body back up the drive.

"Go…..with….him." Warrick offered her his gun again.

"We are all going with him." Gemma insisted as the man backed the van towards them. "I'm not leaving you. I'll take care of you."

The man stopped just in front of them, opened the back of the van then turned to Warrick. "Can you get in, or do I have to put you in?"

"Just take them. I'll be fine here." Warrick commanded. The man looked to Gemma.

"Put him in please." She sniffed. "Do you have a first aid kit in the van?"

"It's gonna take more than a first aid kit." The man grunted as he lifted Warrick into the back of the van. Gemma put Jessica in and crawled in after them. The man closed the back of the van and went around into the front of the van. "Here kid, give this to your mom." He held up a large white box. Jessica carried the box to Gemma, then squatted beside Warrick's head, looking at all the blood.

"Thank you Mr……."Gemma called as the van began to move.

"Virgil, Just call me Virgil."

"Thank you Virgil." Gemma called, opening the first aid kit. Pulling out a pair of scissors, she cut Warrick's shirt off. She let out a small sound, half whimper, half scream.

"Oh Warrick!" Tears filled her eyes as she saw the oozing wound.

"sss'no'so'bad" Warrick gave her a half smile, his eyes barely open.

"Did the bullet go all the way through?" Virgil called from the front.

"I don't know!" Gemma cried out, panic setting in.

"Roll him over, see if there's a hole on the backside too." Virgil ordered. "Get a hold on yourself girly!"

Gemma sucked in a deep breath, grasping at her frazzled nerves. Concentrating on breathing normally, she gently rolled Warrick to his right side. He let out a whimper as it hurt both his side and the wound on his right shoulder.

"Yes!" Gemma called out.

"Good! You don't have to worry about the bullet. You know anything about doctoring?"

"I've never dealt with anything more than a scrape or bruise."

"He bleeding from both sides?"

"Yes."

"You need to stop the bleeding. Is there enough skin to sew together?" Virgil questioned, watching Gemma in the rearview mirror. Gemma looked at both wounds.

"Maybe the back one." Gemma fought back nausea. "The front side looks bigger, torn more."

"He was shot in the back." Virgil noted. "Only way you can stop the front from bleeding is to cauterize it. You know what I mean?"

"That's burning the skin, right?" Gemma trembled. "How do I do that?" She wouldn't let herself get sick. Warrick was slipping away as they spoke. His ashen face held no expression. His eyes wore glazed over with pain. She didn't think he could even here them discussing him.

"You need to heat up a piece of metal until it's red hot."

Gemma looked around her, there was nothing metal. "All I have are the scissors! I don't even have anything to heat it up with!" Gemma wailed.

"Send the kid up here again. I have a knife and a lighter. You gonna be able to do this miss?"

No, Gemma thought, but she looked down at Warrick's beautiful face. "Yes. For Warrick, I can do this."

"Good! Come here kid."

Gemma unbuckled Warrick's belt and slid it out of his belt loops while Jessica brought back first the pocket knife, then the lighter. She pried open his mouth, and put the belt in across his teeth, as far back as she could

"Good thinking." Virgil chortled.

Opening the knife, Gemma straddled Warrick's legs, knowing that the pain she was about to inflict was going to cause him to fight her if he came to. "Jess, why don't you go sit up front with Mr. Virgil?" Gemma suggested. Jessica frowned at her and positioned herself next to Warrick's head. "No! Da'Oh Hewt!"

"Yes, Daddy is hurt." Gemma agreed. "Okay, you can stay. You put your hand there on his head, it'll make him feel better if he knows you're here helping." Gemma flicked on the lighter and began to heat up the blade.

"I'm so sorry darling……so sorry." she murmured as she touched his abused flesh with the iron hot blade. Warrick's eyes flew open at the intense pain, his body bucked, trying to get away from the source of the pain. Tears streaming down her face, Gemma reheated the blade.

Warrick's eyes were open now, watching her through a feverish haze. "I'm so sorry. I bet you're wishing you never met me right about now." Gemma sniveled, putting the blade in the next raw spot. Warrick was now alert enough to control his body, but a moan of pain escaped him.

"Da'oh hewt!" Jessica crooned to him, patting his forehead. Warrick looked up at the little girls concerned face and forced a sick smile.

'Hey." He managed, as Gemma reheated the blade. She shifted, forcing he attention to the back side, which was now bleeding more. As she placed her blade this injury, Warrick twitched and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Warrick!" Gemma screamed, seeing this happen.

"Just get on with it!" Virgil commanded from behind the wheel. "He's just passed out from the pain. Get it done before he comes back to."

Gemma continued her work, stopping occasionally to check to see if Warrick was still breathing. After both wounds were cleaned and bandaged, she took off her blouse, cutting it into slices, and wrapped his midsection tightly. Finally, rolling him onto his back, she turned her attention to the wound on his shoulder.

Having had him laying on the shoulder, it had staunched the flow of blood, but the wound had foreign matter in it. As she cleaned it, it began to bleed again, heavily. Once again, she heated the blade up and pressed it to his skin. Warrick made a gurgling sound, but didn't move. Choking back her own cries of anguish, Gemma cleaned and bandaged the shoulder.

"Quit feeling so bad, you just saved the boy's life." Virgil called.

"Kiss Mommy!" Jessica was pulling on her shirt. "Kiss Da'oh!"

"What?" Gemma looked and felt confused.

"Kiss Da'oh, fell betta!" Jessica urged, knowing that Mommy's kiss always made her feel better."

Gemma removed the belt from his mouth then leaned over, kissing Warrick's fevered lips. "You too sweetie! He needs all the kisses he can get right now." Jessica leaned over, planting her wet childish kiss onto Warrick.

Gemma tossed everything she had used back into the box then crawled over Warrick. She leaned against the side of the van, putting Warrick's head into her lap. Jessica snuggled up against her, sticking her thumb into her mouth. She ran her fingers over his face, like she'd done before, trying to give some comfort to the unconscious man. She closed her eyes, letting the tears slide silently down her face.

"Mommy?" Jessica sniveled. "Da'Oh seeping"

"Yes, he's sleeping." Gemma ran a finger down his hot face to the pulse point on his neck. She relaxed as she felt a weak, but stead pulse. "He's sick." She looked to the front, seeing that it was growing dark outside.

"You know where you're going in Jackpot?" Virgil asked, seeing her gazing in her direction. "We're making good time, we'll be there in less than an hour."

"I'm not sure." Gemma felt around, finding the track phone in Warrick's pocket. She pulled it out, first trying to call Gil.

"User out of Service Area."

Irrationally angry, she punched in the number that would call Nick. It took three rings before someone answered.

"Ello?" A nasally voice sounded in her ear. Gemma didn't recognize the voice, she checked to make sure she'd called the right number. She swallowed roughly, afraid to speak. "Warrick? That you? This is David Hodges. Warrick?"

"No, it's not Warrick. He's hurt." Gemma whimpered. "Where's Nick? I need to talk to Nick."

"You're Gemma?" Hodges guessed. "They all are on their way to Jackpot, to meet you. What's wrong with Warrick?"

"They……shot…..him." Gemma choked out, starting to hyperventilate. "There's so much blood!…..Blood…..everywhere."

"Where are you? Are you close to Jackpot?"

"Soon." Gemma moaned. "We'll be there soon. He's hurt bad! He's dying."

"Just get to Jackpot, Gemma." Hodges snapped. "He'll be fine if you get him to Jackpot. Nick is there, and Grissom. They'll take care of him."

"No!" Gemma snarled. "I'm taking care of him! He's my……my……."She froze, realizing that he wasn't her anything. Once, she could have called him her friend, but that was no longer true. A friend doesn't torture a man like she had just done.

"They're at the border, waiting for you." Hodges could tell that the woman was getting hysterical. "Gemma, calm down and talk to me. How are you getting there?"

"A man…..Virgil….he's driving."

"What are you riding in?"

"The back of a yellow van." Gemma remembered getting into the van, although it seemed like a long time ago. She looked down at Warrick's pale face and prayed that he wouldn't die. "Please don't let him die! I love him."

Hodges heard the passionately whispered words and felt a strange emotion well up in his chest. Although he'd never be considered a friend of Warrick's he respected the man, even liked him, although David Hodges rarely liked anyone, not even himself. He didn't want the man to die, Warrick was one of the rare people that understood his humor. He didn't get mad about a snide remark, he just countered it with one of his own. Hodges respected that in a man.

"Just hold on for a little longer." He told the distraught woman. "He's tough."

"Thank you." Gemma whimpered. "You're a very nice man."

Hodges laughed at that. No one ever called him a nice man. "I'm hanging up now, I'll call Nick and tell them you're on your way."


	12. Chapter 12

Nick watched as Greg poured the last of his thermos into Sara's cup. They'd been waiting for ages and were all restless. Brass had saved them the nine hour drive by securing them seats in a military transport plane. From the airport, they'd ridden in helicopters. The helicopters were sitting in an open field about a mile away, waiting to transport their fugitives to safety as soon as they arrived.

Nick paced, he glared at the empty road. He hated all this waiting. He wanted to see his friend, make sure he was safe. He wanted to be doing…..something.

Catherine hurried over to where the group huddled next to the squad car. "I just talked to Hodges. He's been in contact with Gemma. They're on their way. They've gotten a ride in a yellow van."

"Do we really need to know the color?" Greg questioned with a smirk. "Like we couldn't figure out which van it is?" He motioned to the empty road. In the hours they'd been here, they'd seen one farmer driving a tractor, a raccoon and a wandering goat.

"What else did Hodges say?" Gil questioned, staring at Catherine with his patented Grissom stare. Everyone's attention went to Catherine's pale face. "Catherine?"

"Warrick has been hurt. He's been shot." The redhead told them reluctantly. "David didn't know how bad it is. He says Gemma was pretty hysterical."

"Damn-it!" Nick hissed, he turned on one heel and stalked away.

"Nick!" Sara called after him.

"I'll talk to him." Greg offered, following the Texan along the road. Nick crested the hill and stopped. Greg stopped beside him, not saying a word. Together, they silently stared down at the road that led them to Warrick.

"I hate this man! Standing her, doing nothing. Warrick's been shot, and yet, we're useless." Nick confessed. Greg remained silent, waiting for another outburst. He smiled, realizing how alike Nick and Warrick were. "What is so funny Greggo?"

"It's just weird, how you and Warrick act like one another at times." Greg explained. "It wasn't long ago, it was Warrick flipping out about being so useless while you were endanger."

"Is this how you guys felt?" Nick wondered. "This gnawing feeling in your gut. This complete feeling of uselessness."

"Pretty much." Greg shrugged. "But you came out okay. So will Warrick. And you'll spend the next few months, watching after him, driving him nuts, just like he did to you."

"I hope you're right." Nick heaved a sigh, "I just don't like to think he's out there, hurting while I'm doing nothing. He could be dying right now, and all I'm doing is waiting."

"We all feel like that." Greg brought his hand up to rest on the older man's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "There will be plenty to do when they get here."

"Yeah." Nick patted the hand on his shoulder and turned to head back to the rest of the team.

"Hey, what's that?" Greg asked, staring down into the darkness below. Nick turned and scanned the darkness, suddenly seeing a flash of light between the darkened shapes of trees.

"Headlights. It's headlights Greggo!" Turning, he gave a whistle, motioning the others over. The team jogged up to stand with them. "There's a car coming. Greggo spotted headlights."

"Looks about three miles out." Grissom nodded, he spoke tersely into his walkie-talkie. "We've got movement down below. Have everyone stand ready. Three minutes out."

Suddenly it was a mad house as everyone got into position. Lt. Brooks pulled his patrol car up, sufficiently blocking the road. He got out and stood beside the car, holding nothing but a flashlight. The CSI team backed away, this wasn't there place. "It's a van." Greg whispered loudly. "I think it's yellow."

Sure enough the old Chevy van was yellow, Nick noted as it pulled to a stop beside Lt. Brooks. Brooks stepped forward as the man rolled his window down. Nick peered across the darkened way, seeing a heavy set man. "Sir? Can I see some identification.?" Brooks questioned. He peered into the van, seeing the man's white tee shirt was smeared with blood.

"You the welcoming committee for my passengers?" The man handed over his wallet. With a jerk of his thumb, he motioned towards the back of the van. "I hope you brought some doctors, the guy is in a bad way."

Hearing this, Nick surged forward, to hell with protocol. He ignored Grissom as he called him back. Nick charged to the back of the van. "Warrick!" By the time he was flinging open the back doors to the van, the rest of the team was there behind him, guns and flashlights ready.

The flashlight illuminated the group huddled together in the back of the van. Gemma squinted up at the lights shining in her face. Jessica let out a whimper and buried her face into Gemma's side. Warrick didn't move. He lay deathly still, half in Gemma's lap.

"Medic!" Nick screamed. "I need a Medic!"

"Gemma!" Gil called, as the medical team surged forward. Nick reached out and touched Warrick as they pulled him out onto a stretcher. His arm was cool to the touch.

"Warrick." Gemma whimpered, crawling out behind him. Catherine, ever the mother, scooped up the frightened child and cuddled her, moving her away from the hustle and bustle.

Gil gave Gemma a quick hug, to assure himself that she was okay before taking charge, shouting out orders. Nick followed along the stretcher as they took Warrick to the awaiting ambulance which would take him to the helicopter, the paramedics already working on the patient. Nick heard the vital signs they were calling out. It didn't sound good. Greg climbed into the ambulance with Warrick, Nick was just about to do the same with Sara called his name.

Turning, he saw her struggling with Gemma, as the other paramedics tried to check her over. Looking from Warrick to Gemma, Nick was torn. He wanted to be with his buddy, needed to be with him. "Come on if you're coming. If not, get out of the way." the medic told him. Nick backed away from the bus, letting the doors shut without him. He owed it to Warrick to make sure his woman was safe. Jogging over to where Sara was still holding the hysterical woman from charging after the now leaving ambulance, he took Gemma by the shoulders.

"Hey now, hey now. Gemma, calm down." He told her, softly.

Gemma froze, her eyes narrowing as she looked up at him. "Nick?"

"Yeah, I'm Nick. Nice to finally see you face to face." He gave her his biggest smile, guiding her over to the ambulance and seating her on the edge.

"I need to go with Warrick." Gemma started to rise, but Nick put a firm hand on her shoulder, holding her in place.

"So do I, but first things, first." Nick cajoled her into sitting still. "You've got a lot of blood on you. They need to check your injuries."

"It's Warrick's blood." Gemma argued. "I'm not hurt at all."

"That's good, but let them check you over anyway." Nick nodded. Gemma looked at him with warmth and trust.

Jim came over and Nick introduced him to Gemma. He studied her with an odd look on his face, made some small talk before wandering away.

Sara somehow managed to procure Gemma a clean shirt, for which she was allowed to go into the ambulance to change. When she had changed, she joined Nick and Catherine, who still had Jessica in the helicopter. They were all going to the hospital to see Warrick. Greg had kept them updated, but he didn't know much, since Warrick was still in surgery.

The team gathered in the waiting room, all eager to hear something about Warrick. They were all praying that the news would be good.

Gil tried to convince her to go get some sleep, but she refused. She vowed that she wouldn't leave Warrick. Nick went out for some coffee, handing Gemma a fresh cup when he returned, and sat beside her.

"Nick, is he going to die?" She whispered, as if saying it out loud would make it true.

"Naw…. Warrick's too stubborn." Nick shook his head. "He'll be fine. He's too hard headed." He tried to sound positive, but only sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "I'm going to rustle us up a doctor to tell us how he is."

"I think you and Jessica need to go back to Las Vegas. Brass has some people there, who can protect you." Gil informed Gemma after Nick walked away.

"No! I'm not leaving Warrick." Gemma disagreed. "I'm staying here with Warrick. I won't go back to Vegas until he does."

"What about Jessica? She isn't safe here."

"We're sitting in a room full of people with guns. Where could she be safer?" Gemma questioned.

"We won't be able to stay here all the time." Gil sighed. "As soon as he's out of danger, we have to go back to work."

"Can he be moved to a hospital closer to Las Vegas?" Gemma questioned.

"When he's on the road to recovery." Gil replied.

"If he even makes it." Sara added angrily. She jumped up to pace the room. "What is taking so damn long?"

Greg reached out, stopping her manic pacing. "Sara, stop. We're all feeling this. We just have to hope and pray."


	13. Chapter 13

It was nearly noon before the surgery ended. The doctor entered the waiting room, looking at the group who eagerly crowded around him. Even Jessica rode over on Greg's shoulders to listen to the doctor.

"I'm guessing there are no member's of Mr. Brown's family here." The doctor stated.

"Wrong. We are Warrick's family." Catherine countered in a slight snarl.

The doctor looked at her skeptically, but wisely chose not to argue.

"Mr. Brown had extensive trauma due to the amount of blood he lost. The cauterizing of the wounds was slightly helpful, but immediate medical aid would have avoided a lot of the damage incurred."

"There were circumstances that prevented that-" Grissom began to explain but Sara stopped him with a jab in the ribs.

"We believe we were able to repair the damage." The doctor continued. "But, the amount of blood loss, was significant. We have him on a ventilator as a precaution."

"So, he's gonna be okay?" Nick interrupted, unable to hold back.

"We've done everything we can for him. The rest is up to Mr. Brown."

"Can we see him?" Greg questioned.

"Yes. At this hospital, we believe in the power of hope. If you are all his friends and family, I ask that each of you go in, talk to him. Let him know that you are here. He needs to know you are here for him. He needs to feel the connection, touch him. Human contact can work miracles." The doctor looked at them all tiredly. "Nurse Jonah will show you to ICU after a while. You will each get five minutes with him every hour. Not the child." He looked pointedly at Jessica.

Each member went in to see Warrick for their allotted five minutes. Each came out in tears. After the last of the CSI's came out, Gemma handed Jessica over to Gil and went inside. Gil waited in the hallway, looking in the observation window.

Gemma was already in tears before she got to the bed. Her hands were shaking as she reached and took Warrick's. She took his hand in both of hers, running her fingers over the long fingers. "I'm so sorry Warrick." She sobbed. "This is all my fault. Please don't die, Please."

Moving closer, she ran her fingers over his face. "Open your eyes Warrick. Let me see those eyes of yours." Gemma looked at the noisy machine that was helping him breath. She looked to another machine, watching a line jump in time with his heart. She moved her hand to his chest. "I love you Warrick Brown. Please don't die on me."

Gemma looked up at the clock, seeing that her time was nearly up. "I know you think a relationship between us it wrong, but I've never loved someone before. I don't know how to stop loving you. I don't think I want to."

"Ma'am." Nurse Jonah came into the room. "Times up. You have to go now."

"Okay." Gemma leaned over, planting a kiss on his mouth. Lifting the hand that she still held, she placed a kiss on his palm. "I love you Warrick." She whispered once again before she went out into the hallway to join Gil. Gil studied her as she took Jessica from him, but said nothing. She took Jessica back over to the observation window.

"Da'oh seep?" Jessica asked in a child's version of a whisper.

"Yeah, he's sleeping again. He's very sick." Gemma took one last look at the man before she allowed Gil to lead her back to the waiting room.

The following morning, the doctors took Warrick off the ventilator, assured that he was breathing fine on his own. He did not wake up. Not the next day either. Or the next. The CSI's had to return to Vegas. Gil was not pleased with leaving Gemma unprotected, so he pulled some strings and had a couple of officers assigned to keep an eye on things. At all times, there was an officer posted outside Warrick's room and another that monitored Gemma and Jessica. The CSI's came to visit on their days off. They would sit in with Warrick for a while then take Jessica out of the hospital so the little girl could stretch her legs and Gemma could have a break.

Two Federal agents showed up at the hospital, questioning Gemma. They questioned her about every detail of her life with Tony and the time since his death. She was able to confirm several suspicions they had about the dealings. She was even able to give names and descriptions of some of his contacts. The agents left, pleased with the outcome. Gemma wondered why it took someone getting shot to get them to listen to her.

When she asked him this, Gil told her that the FBI was building a case against Tony's family that should put them away. It was just a matter of time before they could. The CSI's were pushing the case along. Nick had gone back to the abandoned Honda, and recovered the bullets. Bobby Dawson had worked with the Feds to match the bullet. Seems that the bullet matched a gun owned by a Sammy Latruse, a cousin of Tony's. The FBI now had him for the attempted murder of Warrick. Gil guessed that it wouldn't be long before Sammy started talking.

Greg drove Grams up from Vegas to see her grandson on the third day, but there was still no change. Coming out of the ICU room in tears, she studied Gemma and Jessica. "So you're the ones that took my baby from me?"

Swallowing roughly, Gemma nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"You something special?' Grams questioned.

Gemma's blue eyes widened. "No Ma'am." she shook her head, bewildered by the line of questioning. "I'm just a regular woman."

Grams studied her intently, causing Gemma to grow nervous. Finally she smiled. "No, you're wrong. You are something special. I bet you made him work for your affections. Didn't fall all over yourself over that pretty face of his."

"Well…..no…."

"Good! I've always said he needs a strong woman. One who doesn't fall for all the pretty packaging. Although, you'd have to be blind not to notice the boy, he's gorgeous."

"Yes……he is."

"But it's the man inside that counts, right? And this one? She the one that's calling him Daddy?" Grams turned her attention to Jessica, who smiled shyly at the new person.

"She calls Warrick, Daddy'Oh." Gemma agreed.

"Well." Grams bent over to get a better look at the tot. "It's not everyday one meets a great-grandchild. I've been after that boy to get me one for years." Taking the girl by the hand, she led her out of the waiting room. Gemma looked nervous, wanting to follow after them.

"Did she just kidnap my child?" She asked Greg. "Should I go after them?'"

"No, that's just Grams' way." Greg put his arm around her. "I hear they've been letting you in his room for longer."

"Since everyone else has gone, they let me clock in as one of you guys." Gemma nodded sadly. "The nurse even let me smuggle Jess in for a minute yesterday. He's not waking up Greg."

"It takes time. His body is healing."

"I'm so afraid! I don't know what I'd do if I lost him! There's so much left unsaid. I never told him that I love him. Never kissed him….never-" Gemma clung to Greg, sobbing as she vented her anguish.

"Whoa! Information overload!" Greg cut in, with a laugh. "You hold on to all that. You can tell him when he wakes up."

"Do you really think he will?" Vanessa looked up, her blue eyes searching his face for any sign of hope.

"Look, if it were me in there, and I had you sitting here waiting for me. I'd wake up." Greg nodded. "He will. Warrick's strong, but he does things his own way. He's not one to take shortcuts. He'll wake up when he thinks he's ready."

"He's really lucky to have all you guys." Gemma tucked herself into a chair with a sigh. "Everyone I met is so great."

"Yeah, I hear you even think that about Hodges!" Greg gave a visible shudder. "That guy gives me the creeps! I hear you actually think he's nice! Hodges….nice!"

"He is." Gemma let out a little laugh over Greg's dramatics. "He came to visit yesterday. He brought Jess a stuffed pig. He really is a nice man."

"Hodges came here? Brought a gift? Wow! I was in the hospital right there in Vegas and he didn't come to visit me!" Greg through himself in the chair beside her and pouted. "Hmph!"

"I've made a decision!" Grams announce an hour later when she and Jessica returned. By the chocolate on Jessica's face and clothes, they'd found a vending machine on their walk. "Now that I've got me a great-grandchild. I'm keeping her. She's coming back to Vegas with me!"

"What?" Gemma spun to gape at the woman. "She can't go to Las Vegas!"

"Of course she can! Greg here says she isn't in danger anymore. This hospital is no place for a growing girl. She's coming home with me." Grams declared. "It'll give you one last thing to worry about. You can focus on getting my grandson back on his feet."

"Ma'am. I don't think it's such a good idea. Uncle Gil wouldn't like that. Besides, we're still in danger, we still have police protection."

"Didn't you hear? The FBI nabbed them all this morning!" Greg frowned, growing pale. "Ah, geez, I bet Grissom wanted to tell you in person. Don't tell him I told you, please."

"Mrs. Brown, I'd love for Jessica to visit you, but I still don't think Uncle Gil would approve of it. Besides, Jess is an active little girl, she would tire you out."

"Uncle Gil, My foot! "The older lady snapped. "I've got more energy than I know what to do with . I could run rings around you young pups!"

"It's not a bad idea Gemma." Greg cut in. "Besides, there's plenty of us in Vegas, if Grams gets worn out, she can call any of us, we'd take Jessica. Heck, Hodges would probably take a vacation just to watch her." He added with a smirk. Gemma blushed at the teasing. "Besides, it would give you more time to be with Warrick. He's going to wake up soon, he's going to need you."

Gemma looked at the two adults in front of her, then at her small daughter. Jessica was clinging to Grams like a security blanket, pleading with her eyes. "Jess? You really want to go?"

"Gwampa Gil in Vegas!" The girl nodded. "Gwams house!"

"But, Mommy will be staying here? Is that going to be okay with you? What if you miss Mommy?"

"Unca Gweggo come back." Jessica shrugged.

"Yeah, if it doesn't work out, I'll bring her back to you." Greg agreed, amused that Nick had taught the girl to call him Greggo. Nick had said it once as a joke, but it had stuck. Now a new generation would be calling him that. "Let here come to Vegas with us. It'll do Grams good to have someone to keep her mind off of Warrick."

"Mrs. Brown-"

"Don't you be calling me Mrs. Brown. I'm Grams!" Grams cut her off. "I'm not asking you for your permission. A hospital is no place for a little girl. Besides, I've got to go show her off to my friends. My boy finally got me my great grandchild and I'm aiming to tell everyone."

"Mrs. Br…….Grams." Gemma corrected herself at the evil glare the woman aimed at her. "She's not Warrick's child. We were just pretending……"

"She is his. You can't tell me she's not. Course I'll insist the boy makes it legal, but that's no matter. Come on child, lets go to Vegas." Grams nudged the girl. "Kiss your Mommy goodbye. Gregory, get her things!"

In a matter of minutes, Gemma was left alone in the hospital. She knew she would miss her daughter, but she was also relieved that the girl would be getting out of the hospital for a while. These last few weeks had been hard on the little one. Gemma worried if this experience would have any lasting effects on Jessica.

Relief came later that night when Gil showed up. The police escort was called off. Gemma now had only Warrick to focus on.


	14. Chapter 14

Gemma sat, comatose, beside Warrick. They'd allowed her to stay in the room with him and she'd talked herself hoarse. She'd told him about meeting his grandmother and how Grams had adopted Jessica as her own. She told him how Grams had taken Jessica home.

On and on she'd droned, telling him about how much she admired all his friends. How dedicated they were, she even admitted how she envied him for all he had. Family and friends were something she lost when her mother died. She went on to describe how her life had changed during her time with him. How the hope she'd lost when her mother died had begun to come back.

Gemma played with his hair, wishing she could see him open his eyes, wanting to hear his voice. She ran her fingers over his features, remembering the quiet times that she'd done this, remembering the night he'd told her there could never be anything between them. He'd hurt her then but she didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. Love was something she'd never experienced before and she wouldn't give up on it that easily.

Playing her fingers over his face, she went on to tell him about the FBI and Tony's family. How she'd most likely be called to testify against the things she'd witnessed while in the family fold. She froze, studying his face, it had almost felt as if he'd twitched under her fingers.

"Warrick?" She whispered hoarsely. "Please Warrick, come back to me." There it was again, she saw as well as felt his cheek twitch under her middle finger. Hopeful and excited, she wondered if she should call a nurse, or continue what she was doing until she got another response. Gemma chose to continue. "Uncle Gil says that he wants me and Jess to move to Las Vegas. I haven't told him my feelings for you, yet. But…..I think he knows. I think they all know. I know Greg does, I told him." Gemma paused, studying his face. There hadn't been any more twitches.

She let out a sigh, taking his hand into both of hers. She lay her head down on his arm, "Another false alarm. Dang it Warrick, it's time for you to wake up! I want you to open your eyes and speak to me!" Closing her eyes, she fought back the tears that threatened to erupt. "Just wake up, Damn You!"

"Kay" The gravelly voice was so soft, it didn't register in Gemma's mind. Suddenly, she shot to her feet, unshed tears in her eyes as she looked down at Warrick.

"Warrick!" She cried out, seeing slits of green eyes looking back at her. His eyes were fighting to stay open, like the lids each weighed down by a tremendous weight. "Oh Thank God! Warrick!" She bent down, placing a kiss on his mouth as tears of joy slid down her face. Sniffling, she leaned over and pressed the call button.

Nurse Jonah came running in, seeing Gemma's tears, she thought the worst. "Gemma?"

"He's awake." Gemma blubbered.

"Mr. Brown!" the nurse smiled down at the groggy man. "Welcome back, we were beginning to worry about you." She checked his vitals and smiled over at Gemma. "I'll page the doctor."

"Gemma," Warrick frowned, hearing his own voice slurring. "…..Jess?"

"She's with your grandmother."

"Grams?"

"Yes, Greg brought her up to visit you. She and Jessica hit it off. Grams took Jessica home with her."

"Where?" He looked around with his eyes, so weak he was unable to raise his head.

"Elko, Nevada. We got to Jackpot. You're whole team was there waiting for us. They flew you here to the hospital."

"How?" Warrick gasped, finding it hard to talk. His chest hurt, his head hurt, his….everything hurt.

"How did we get here?" Gemma guessed what his question meant. "Do you remember the man that put the car fire out? He drove us to Jackpot. They were waiting for us." Gemma couldn't stop touching him. Now that he was awake, she was eager to tell him everything she felt, but knew he was too weak.

Dr. Malcolm entered the room in a hurry. Gemma moved out of the way while he and the nurse checked Warrick over. Shining a light into his eyes, he asked Warrick, "Well Mr. Brown? How do you feel?"

"Hell." Warrick grunted.

"That's pretty common. But I need you to tell me, what hurts the worst?"

"Head."

The doctor nodded. "That's too be expected, after what you've been through. It'll ease off in a bit. Now, what else hurts?"

"Chest."

"That too is expected. You have put yourself through a lot of crap. The strain on your lungs and heart alone should have killed a man. We'll increase your pain meds for a few days." The doctor gave him a friendly pat on the arm. "For today, take it easy. Don't try to talk too much. I know you have a lot of questions, but Gemma here, is a great talker, she'll tell you everything without you having to say a word. She has for the past week."

"Week?" Warrick frowned, confused.

"You've been here for nearly two weeks Mr. Brown." Nurse Jonah explained to him. "Gemma hasn't left your side unless we make her."

Worn out, Warrick closed his eyes. He had a lot to try and comprehend. His brain was fuzzy. He felt, rather than saw the doctor leave, and Gemma's soft hands were back, holding his hand. "Gem….ma."

"I'm here Warrick." Gemma gave his hand a squeeze. Warrick opened his mouth to say something, but exhaustion overtook him. Gemma leaned over and kissed his cheek, rewarded with a sleepy smile. "I'll be here when you wake up."

As the word spread, Warrick's friends and family came to visit him. He was moved to a bigger room where the ignored rules were less strict. There was a chair that folded out into a sleeper, so Gemma never had to leave the room. As she had promised, every time he opened his eyes, Gemma was there with him.

As the doctor had said, the pain in his head and chest subsided, leaving only the dull ache of his bullet wounds. His head cleared and as the stream of visits from his friends continued, he realized that Gemma was getting closer to him.

Nick seemed to make an effort to visit often. Warrick knew his friend was giving up on sleep to make his visits, but he appreciated it silently, he would do the same. He listened intently as Nick described finding the bullets in the Honda. "The bullet went clean through you and embedded into the underside of the dash."

"Is the car salvageable?"

"No, the entire backside is riddled with bullets. You bleed all over the seat and it soaked through into the carpet. The motor is fried to a crisp."

"What about the people I jacked it from. They need to be compensated." Warrick worried. "Same with the truck Mama Peg loaned me. I murdered that motor too."

"Remind me never to loan you my car." Nick laughed, it felt good to have his friend back.

"Ugh!" Warrick winced. "That reminds me. Chris loaned me a car off his lot. We left it…….Hell, I can't remember where we left it."

"Texas." Gemma supplied from the pull out where he'd thought she'd been asleep. "At that motel."

"Ah, that shitty little flea bag. Nick? Anyway you can get the car back for me?" Warrick wheedled, giving him a lopsided smile. "Chris isn't going to give me back mine unless I return the Toyota."

Nick grinned back. "I'll see what I can do, Bro."

"Thanks. Did you have any interesting cases while I was gone?" Warrick questioned eagerly. Now that he was feeling better, he was beginning to feel restless.

"Naw, You're the most interesting case we've had." Nick gave him his biggest grin.

"Never thought I'd see the day when I'm on the wrong side of a case. That's your job Nicky." Warrick grinned back. Nick blushed and nodded. "You wanna play cards?'

"Can't. I gotta head back, get a couple hours of sleep before I go in to work." Nick grimaced. "Besides, we know you've got a gambling problem, I can't kick ya while your down."

"Picture that!" Warrick chuckled. "Alright, get going. Quit coming unless it's your day off, Man."

"Yeah, picture that." Nick mimicked. "See ya in a couple days buddy." Nick motioned for Gemma to follow him out into the hall. Warrick heard him ask, "How ya holdin' up?" They walked away before Gemma answered.

Warrick pushed the bed remote, adjusting the bed so that he was sitting up straighter. He was getting to used to having Gemma around. Waking up to find her there. Falling asleep to the sound of her voice. Reaching out to touch her hand. The way she touched his face could soothe the pain more than any medication they could come up with. He couldn't let himself get any more comfortable. It would only cause more pain.

Gemma returned a few minutes later, smiling. She looked at him and her smile grew bigger. She came over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You have some of the greatest friends."

"Yeah, I'm lucky like that." Warrick pulled away. Gemma sat on the edge of his bed, looking a little hurt.

"Look, we've got to talk."

"Sure, we talk all the time." Gemma smiled at him, the type of smile that made his heartbeat pick up speed. He took a couple of deep breath, focusing on the task at hand.

"No, a serious talk." He kept his gaze away from her, staring at a frazzled edge of the bed blanket.

"Oh, that kind of talk." Gemma sounded breathless. "Yes, I've been avoiding it until you were feeling up to it."

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say." Warrick let out a heavy sigh. "I'm trying to tell you that we need to end this."

"End?" Gemma gasped. "What do you mean…."

"I want you to leave. Go home." Warrick demanded, hating the hurt in her voice, hating the pain in his chest that had nothing to do his injuries.

"I want to stay with you." Gemma argued. "I love you, Warrick. I won't leave you here alone."

"Don't say that!" Warrick snarled. "This was a mistake! We aren't meant to be together. What you are feeling is only because we were forced to together. I don't want you here anymore!"

"Warrick…..I-"

"Go away Gemma! Go home! This whole mess is over! You don't have to be here, you don't owe me anything. We are done! We don't have to be together anymore!" Warrick was yelling now.

"Warrick……please……don't. Don't do this to me." Gemma was crying now. Warrick couldn't look at her, his heart was breaking, just from the sound of her voice. "Please, Warrick." She reached out, touching his hand but Warrick yanked it away, as if it burned him.

"Just go away Gemma. Go home!" He screamed. "Go home and don't come back!"

"Warrick," with tears in her voice, Gemma pleaded. "I don't have a home to go to……..please."

"Get out! Get out! I don't want you here!" Warrick screamed, his face now turned to the wall, eye's squeezed shut. "There is nothing between us! There never was, there never will be!"

"What is all the yelling about" The floor nurse, Lydia came hurrying in, followed by several others hospital employees. Lydia went over to check Warrick's vitals. "Gemma? Warrick? What's going on?"

"I want her out!" Warrick gritted out.

"What?" Lydia turned to look at the tear streaked face of the woman who was devoted to this man. "Who? Gemma?"

"Yes, I want her gone. We're over Gemma, Over!" Warrick insisted.

"Gemma,…..I'm sorry, I have to ask you to leave. His blood pressure is skyrocketing. I can't have him this upset." the nurse was torn. She thought the world of this woman she was no kicking out. She'd hardly ever seen this devotion before.

"I understand. I'll go now." When Gemma spoke, Warrick didn't recognize her voice, it sounded lifeless, like nothing he'd ever heard before. He heard her walking out the door, and refused to look, his heart was already shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"She's gone now." Lydia told him stiffly. Opening his eyes, Warrick nodded. He felt her absence in the sudden coldness of the room. "I don't think she'll come back."

"It's better now than later." Warrick muttered, wondering if it could feel any worse. Lydia checked his pulse again and frowned. She didn't say another word as she left. "It's better this way." He said aloud to the empty room.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Bro." Nick entered the hospital room to find Warrick sitting in a wheelchair, staring out the window. Warrick looked over his shoulder, giving Nick a weak smile. Nick pulled up a chair beside him, putting his hand on the pale brown arm that was closest.

"You're looking better." Nick told him, but it was a lie. Warrick looked like hell. He looked haggard, big puffy bags were under his eyes, as if he wasn't sleeping well. Nick imagined he knew why that was.

"Doctor is releasing me tomorrow, well, at least to Vegas. I'm hitching a ride in a medical transport helicopter to the Desert Sands, from there they bussing me over to some heart and respiratory recovery clinic." Warrick informed him. "Still not home, but at least it's closer."

"That's good. You'll get more visitors there." Nick glanced around the empty room. "Sorry I haven't been here in a few days. I was seeing about your car."

"Oh? You get it?"

"Yeah, I flew to Texas, drove it back. It's a tiny little piece of crap. How'd you manage?" Nick twanged, is accent coming in stronger at the mention of Texas.

"I just did. It wasn't a pleasure ride."

"Yeah, I guess not." Something in Nick's voice caused Warrick to turn an look at him. "What?"

"I take it you heard…..about me and Gemma?" Warrick looked somewhere in between guilty, embarrassed and hurt.

"Yeah. Greg called me."

"No one's really talking to me about her. You all think I did wrong?" Warrick looked into Nick's brown eyes, silently pleading for him to be truthful.

Nick took a deep breath, weighing his words before he said them. "We all like Gemma. Hell, we love the girl. She is crazy about you. So…..yeah…..the majority thinks you're an Asshole."

"Wha?"

"That girl is in love with you. You've broken her heart." Nick admitted, seeing Warrick wince at his words.

"It's not really love. It's just the circumstances we lived under. She was grateful to me. She was……dependent of me and it became a habit, it just felt like love." Warrick explained. Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"You are so wrong. Sure looked like love to me. It didn't look like Gratitude when she sat at your side for two weeks. Two weeks man! Gratitude can only take you so far. Sitting at your beside for two weeks goes way above and beyond that in my book. The day you kicked her out was the first time she'd stepped outside this hospital, did you know that?"

"No." Warrick grunted, staring out at the Nevada sun.

"It didn't seem like much of a habit when she was hysterical because she couldn't ride with you in the ambulance or the transport. She didn't seem all that dependent on you when she saved your ass."

"What? Explain that?" Warrick turned his attention on Nick suddenly.

"So……no one has told you about that, huh?" Nick reached over and folded back the sleeve of his hospital robe to uncover the healing wound of the shoulder shot. "Have you looked closely at this? Notice the strange marks, here and here?"

"Yeah?" Warrick had looked at the wound. "That supposed to mean something?"

"It's burn marks man. You've got them on here too." Nick pointed to his heavily bandaged gut.

"Burn marks?" Warrick twisted so he could look at his shoulder better. "How'd that happen? What's with the strange shape? What's that have to do with Gemma?"

Nick reached into his pocket, pulling out his pocket knife. Opening the blade, he lined it up with the scarred tissue. Dawning registered on Warrick's face. "She stopped the bleeding. You would have been dead if she hadn't."

"Gemma?…but……she……gets sick at the sight of a nosebleed." Warrick said in disbelief. "She couldn't have done that!" Closing his eyes, he had a sudden distorted vision of Gemma, leaning over him with a tear soaked face, apologizing to him. He swallowed roughly. "She did."

"Yeah, bro, she did." Nick agreed with a nod. He let it sink in for a moment before adding. "Guess that means you're even on the grateful part, huh?"

"How is it, no one bothered to tell me this?" Warrick muttered.

"Gemma didn't want us to, she was afraid it would upset you. She didn't want to risk you having a setback." Nick grew cheery. "Wouldn't want anything to upset your recovery. I mean, the quicker your recovery, the sooner she gets kicked out of your life."

"It's not like that. My job was to protect her. I had no business getting personal with her. I didn't do that great of a job, but that's the job I was assigned."

"You kept her alive, that was the point. Kept her out of harm's way, so you could rip her heart out and hand it back to her." Nick got up, suddenly too irritated to sit next to the man.

"I like your new digs." Jim Brass looked around the room. "Sorry I didn't come up to visit you in Elko."

"You're a busy man. I understand." Warrick shrugged. The Las Vegas Heart and Respiratory Recovery Center wasn't much different from the hospital in Elko except that none of the nurses knew Gemma, so he wasn't getting any dirty looks from the staff. "I get to see the city lights from my window at night. I'd forgotten how beautiful they were. I missed them."

"You're the only one that sees them as beautiful. I see the lights, I see all the crimes and hatred happening under them." Brass informed him. "Life isn't all magic and poetry. There's a lot of evil out there."

"You mean, you're not here to tell me how screwed up I am by sending Gemma away. Everyone else has! Geez! You should have heard Hodges! He all but called me out to a duel!"

"Gemma's a lovely girl." Jim shrugged. "We all fell in love with your girl. She and Hodges are good friends. He was the one she called to come get her when you told her to get lost. She cried on his shoulder, so he feels pretty intense about it."

"Hodges?" Warrick looked at Jim as if he'd grown a new head. "She called David Hodges?"

"Yeah. She was a wreck when he brought her to Gil the next day. She-"

"The next day!" Warrick roared. "She spent the night with Hodges!"

"She must have." Jim shrugged, unconcerned. "What's it matter to you. You dumped her. She's not your woman anymore. You didn't want her."

"She never was my woman." Warrick growled fiercely. "I never said I didn't want her."

"So, you do,….want her?" Jim questioned, looking at Warrick, it was easy for the detective to see the answer. "Then why-"

"Because she deserves better than me. I'm a screw up, a gambler…….not the type of man she needs." Warrick admitted quietly.

"Seems to me, that you are the type of man she needs. A man that loves her. And you do, don't you?"

"Yeah." Warrick winced. "I do."

"Then, you have to decide if it's worth it."

"What?"

"Whatever you think is holding you back. Whatever it is that makes you think you don't deserve her." Jim went over to the beside table, picking up a crumpled paper with a picture scrawled on it. "She's pretty artistic, for a kid her age?"

"Yeah." Warrick looked at the drawing of a very tall treelike man holding the hand of what looked like a small potato with legs.

"Looks a lot like you." Jim nodded, "Except, when did you were glasses?"

"In Montana. It was one of my disguises. Gemma said I looked like an IRS auditor." Warrick took the drawing, carefully setting it back next to his bed. "That's us playing in the creek that was behind the B&B."

"Oh, yeah, I see the water now." Jim nodded. "Anyway. You need to decide if your pride is something worth losing them both over."

"You sound like you know something I don't." Warrick frowned.

"I just know, from experience, that it hurts like hell to lose someone. Gemma's a great gal, she won't be on her own forever. Some guy will come along, see what you saw and decide he wants it for his own."

"Like Hodges?" Warrick snarled.

"Yes, like Hodges, but he's not in the running anymore. Not unless he goes chasing after her. I don't see David being that type of guy."

"Chasing?" Warrick questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, she and Jessica left town, yesterday, I think."

"Oh." Warrick looked at the drawing, wondering how long it would be before Jessica forgot about him. "I hope she finds someone. Someone who isn't a gambler and screw-up."

"As far as you being a gambler, I think you've gotten control of that aspect of your life. It's called growing up." Jim put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I don't see you as a screw up. Nobody does. You've made mistakes, it makes you human. You love her, She loves you. It shouldn't be this hard. Believe me, being without her hurts a hell of a lot more than any heartache you could create together."

"You…..let your woman get away?" Warrick looked up, pain in his eyes.

"Yeah, by the time I went after her, she was gone." Jim shrugged. "Just give it some thought, Okay Brown?" With a final pat on his shoulder, Jim turned to leave. At the door, he paused. "Think of this, Brown, in all those years of gambling, did it ever make you feel as good as you do when you Woman gives you 'that' smile, or when that little girl calls you Daddy?"


	16. Chapter 16

Two more weeks in the hospital. A month off at home while healing. Finally back to work, but sentenced to desk work for another month. During this time, no one mentioned Gemma to him. Gil Grissom was more or less, not speaking to him. Life sucked for Warrick Brown.

Warrick sat in the locker room after shift. He had no real purpose for being there. If you sat in the lab all day long, changing consists of taking off the lab coat and putting on your jacket. No need for the locker room there, and yet, there he sat.

He hated being stuck in the lab. The easy bantering he'd once shared with Hodges was long gone. Hodges barely glanced at him, much less spoke to him. Warrick Brown hated life. He hated his job. He hated being at home. He hated going out. No matter what he did, he was miserable.

"Do you think you came back to work too soon?" Catherine asked, coming to sit beside him. Warrick lifted his head from where he'd been holding it in his hands to look at the beautiful woman. She hadn't changed, but someone he didn't feel attracted to her. The conflicting feelings he'd once felt for her were gone. He looked at her and tried to smile.

"No…..I'm fine. I'm in perfect shape. I passed my physical." He tried to assure her.

"You don't seem like you are." Catherine frowned as Nick entered the locker room. Nick leaned against his locker and eyed his friend with concern.

"I'm fine guys, really."

"Maybe you need some fresh air. Why don't you go out on the town?" Catherine suggested.

"No…..just not into that."

"Of course you are! You're a notorious partier. Nick, take him out on the town! That'll cure what's ailing him!" Catherine insisted with a smile.

"I doubt it." Nick replied, before Warrick could argue the point. "He's heartsick Cath, not sick."

"Heartsick?" Catherine studied the tall man beside her with new eyes. "You really loved her, didn't you Warrick?"

"No." Warrick growled, turning his green glare on the Texan.

"Yeah, he fell in love with Gemma. For some stupid reason, only understood by him, he ended it. Now he's miserable." Nick announced. No one noticed Grissom shuffling into the room, listening intently to the conversation. "I think he was scared……scared that she could mean so much to him. He's never had to think about that before-"

"Nick….Shut the Fuck Up!" Warrick came to his feet, fists clenched at his sides. Catherine immediately came up between the two men as Warrick surged forward.

"Warrick-" She warned.

"Warrick, I'd like to speak with you." Grissom spoke up, startling all three. As one, they all turned to see the older man watching them, a sad look on his face.

"So speak." Warrick barked out, uncaring how he treated his boss at the moment.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere private?" Grissom questioned, looking from Nick to Catherine pointedly.

"We might as well let them hear. They'll find out soon enough." Warrick sat back down, having lost his anger and energy, he looked like a toy whose batteries had been pulled out viciously.

"Find out what?" Gil frowned.

"That you're firing me." Warrick confessed.

"Truthfully, I actually considered it….but I was letting my feelings take control. That was an emotional reaction, and I admit, that's not my strongpoint. You're still a great CSI. My personal feelings should not get involved." Grissom sighed. "But, I was considering………I was coming to beat the shit out of you."

All three CSI's looked at him in shock and surprise. No one dared mention that Warrick would be the victor in a fight between the two. It was too obvious, and the whole idea was too ridiculous.

Grissom seemed surprised at the incredulous looks they were aiming at him. "You broke Gemma's heart. I'd actually hoped she'd be pregnant. That way, I'd have a right to force a shotgun wedding on you."

"She couldn't be pregnant." Warrick wheezed. "We never…..did anything that would get her…..that way."

"You never……?" Gil probed, taken aback.

"No! I would never do that to her! I wanted to…..lord how I did……." Warrick rubbed his face, amazed that he was having this conversation with Gil Grissom, of all people. "Gemma's not that kind of girl."

"You obviously care about her. You look like you're hurting as bad as you hurt her."

"I never meant to hurt her Gris." Warrick moaned.

"Why did you break it off? She's miserable without you. You seem to be just as miserable without her."

Grissom edged closer to the distraught man. Catherine and Nick, forgotten, stepped back, watching the play between the two men. The remained quiet and watchful, despite many unspoken questions.

"Gris? Don't you see? I'm not the man for her! She's….so….much….she deserves better….she deserves more." Warrick lamented.

"That may be true. You may think that too, but she wants you. Grissom sat on the edge of the bench.

"You'd be okay with that?" Warrick looked up at the older man, his green eyes filled with pain and hope. "You'd be okay with your daughter marrying me? I'm a screw up….a gambler…..I couldn't even keep her protected!"

"And you're a fine man. Dedicated to your job and everyone you love. I would never have put Gemma in your hands if I didn't trust you in all ways." Grissom heard a stifled sound from Catherine, and realized what had just been revealed. "How'd you know she was my daughter?"

"It took me about three days." Warrick sat up straighter, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I finally comprehended why she looked so familiar. It had troubled me, thinking that I knew her or someone like her. Then I became conscious of what it was, her eyes. She looks like you."

"So….if you have my blessing…"Grissom blushed at the way Catherine was gawking at him. "Will you go to her. See if you can make it right?"

"Do you think she'll take me back?" Warrick inquired hopefully.

"You can only try." Grissom shrugged with one shoulder. He got up, shuffling to the doorway, looking a little more at ease. At the door, he paused at the sound of Catherine's voice.

"Oh no you don't! You don't just walk away after that big of a bombshell!" She roared. "You come back and give us details!"

Chagrined, Grissom came back into the room. His privacy was something dear to him, but he knew there was no way around this. He'd learned with Catherine, it was better to just tell her what she wanted to know. Otherwise, she would keep at it until she knew what she wanted to know, plus a lot more she'd dug up on the way. "What do you want to know."

"How long have you had a daughter? Who is the mother?" Catherine probed.

"Well, Gemma is Twenty-seven, so I'd guess I've had a daughter for that long." Gil smirked. "Her mother's name was Suzie Longchamp."

"How did you get a daughter? What happened with Suzie? "

"I got the daughter the normal way." Gil mocked, enjoying the small pleasure of annoying Catherine while she interrogated him. "I dumped Suzie. I thought she'd be better off without a Geek like me. No, I didn't know she was pregnant." Gil answered before Catherine had a chance. He shot a pointed look at Warrick. "I was miserable without her. But, when I went back to get her to take me back, she was married to Chuck. She was pregnant, she couldn't wait around for me."

"Did you know the baby was yours?"

"Not until later, Gemma was a out nine or ten. I went back, saw them at a funeral. After Suzie died, she left a letter to me, telling me that Gemma was mine. She also left a letter to Gemma, telling her that I was a person to come to if she ever got into trouble. She started writing to me, she seemed so sad and miserable."

"You arranged for her scholarship to the boarding school." Warrick surmised.

"She tell you that?" Gil looked nervous.

"She told me about the school, and the scholarship. I put the pieces together." Warrick shrugged. "I know you to well, you don't like to let people know what you're doing. You're a sneaky guardian angel."

"Do you think she suspects? About any of this?" He headed back out the door, pausing just outside the door, waiting for Warrick's answer.

"No….I don't think she does." Warrick slowly worded his answer. "But I think she'd be relieved to hear it from you. Her father……Chuck…..that man isn't a good person. Gemma would be happy to know she's not related to him.

"Care to explain that?"

"No. It isn't my story to tell." Warrick shook his head. Rising, he called out to Grissom, in a playful tone. "Hey Gris?"

"What?" Grissom halted again, turning reluctantly, he looked expectantly toward Warrick.

"If Gemma takes me back,…..Does this mean I can call you Dad?" Warrick grinned.

Grissom blanched, he grimaced, then quirked a smile. "No….but you can call me Gil." Turning back around, he left, serenaded by Warrick's rich laughter. It was a good sound.


	17. Chapter 17

"Honey-chile" Peggy called to Gemma. She found her on her hands and knees, digging socks from under Jessica's bed. Gemma and Jessica had been here for three months, and Gemma still seemed like a ghost of the woman she'd first met. She seemed determined to be useful and stay busy. Peggy swore her house had never been this clean and organized.

"Yes, Peggy?" Gemma looked over her shoulder to see the woman standing in the bedroom doorway. Peggy could see that she was in another of her melancholy moods. Since the young woman had returned, sadness seemed to hang over her like a dark cloud.

"I think Jessica has something to show you." Peggy came over, taking the armload from the younger woman. Gemma's blue eyes widened with concern immediately. The danger had passed, but the fear was hard to shake. Peggy saw the reaction and hurried to assure her. "No Honey-chile, It's not bad. It's just important that you go see what she has."

"Where is she?" Gemma came to her feet in a smooth movement hat Peggy envied.

"In the backyard."

"Where are the other children?' Gemma looked towards the window, noticing that she couldn't hear the children as she normally could.

"They all went down to the pond with Michelle." Peggy started nudging Gemma towards the door.

"And Jess didn't go?" Gemma was very confused now. Michelle never left a child behind, no matter how many children were gathered at Mama Peg's.

"She didn't want to."

"Oh?" Gemma frowned. Jessica loved playing in the mud with the other children. Curious and a little worried, she hurried down the stairs to see what could be more important to the three year old than mud. Circling around the house she saw the child in question, squatting in the yard, concentrating on something before her.

Gemma gasped as she saw what had captivated Jessica's attention. Warrick knelt before her, holding out his hand. They both stared down at something in his palm, as he spoke softly to her. Gemma felt her heart expand at the sight of the man. He'd lost a lot of weight during his illness, and it showed on his lean frame. She fought the urge to run to him, shower him with kisses.

"Mommy!" Jessica noticed her approach first. "Look! Daddy'Oh found a baby gwasshopper!"

"That's really neat." Gemma managed as green eyes raised to meet her. They were filled with apprehension and need. Gemma felt her heart pounding in her chest, as they took the time to look one another over. She stopped a few feet away, afraid to get any closer without doing something embarrassing. Warrick stayed where he was, letting her see that she was in control. Gemma felt a little powerful at the thought.

"Hi Gemma." He bit his bottom lip as he rose to his feet. He looked nervously at her. "Can we talk?"

Gemma considered it for a moment, seeing his unease increase as he waited for her answer. She thrilled at the power to make him sweat, but didn't have the heart to torture either of them anymore. Finally, she turned to Jessica. "Sweetie, I want you go to go inside the house, Tell Grandma Peggy I said you could have a cookie."

"I wanna stay wid Daddy'Oh!" Jessica grumbled, giving her mother a stubborn look.

"Please, sweetie, do as I ask." Gemma ordered. Jessica looked to Warrick for support.

"Go hang out with Peg." Warrick prodded the girl towards the house. "I need to talk with Mommy."

"Okay." Jessica groused, sulking as she went to the house.

"She's speaking a lot better now." Warrick commented as they watched her go inside. "She talks like a little girl now. She doesn't sound like a baby anymore."

"She's improving a lot. I think it's the socializing she does here." Gemma agreed. A strained silence grew between them. Gemma couldn't get over how gaunt he looked. He looked like a faded version of his old self. "You don't look well. Uncle Gil says you passed your physical and went back to work. I thought you'd look better."

"Peggy wants to put meat on my bones." Warrick quoted with a grin.

"Was it bad?" Gemma asked randomly. At his perplexed look, she added, "The recovery…..getting over being shot?" She moved closer to examine the scar on his shoulder. Warrick flinched as she ran a finger over the marked flesh. "Oh, I'm sorry! Does it hurt?"

"No." Warrick caught her hand in his. "The only pain I feel is in my heart. It showed up the moment you left, and it's not going away. Do you think you can forgive me for sending you away? Can we start over?"

"Why?"

"Why?…..Why do I want to start over again or Why did I send you away?"

"Yes." Gemma gave him a haughty look. She suddenly decided to make him work for every inch. If he wanted her, he would have to earn it.

"Both?" Warrick chuckled, seeing what her game was. He wasn't going to complain, he knew he had a lot to make up for. "I sent you away for no other reason except that I'm an idiot. I thought you'd be better off without me. It's no good. I tried to pretend I'd made the right choice, but I'm miserable without you." He looked into her eyes, hopefully. "Gris says you're miserable without me."

"And if he's mistaken?"

"If,…..if you really think you're better off without me, I'll go away. But, only if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you really don't want me in your life." Warrick challenged, hoping beyond hope that this gamble would be the right one. This was the gamble of his life. "Can you?"

Gemma studied him for a moment. She knew she should come up with something profound to say, but nothing came to mind. All she wanted to do was take him in her arms and make the look of pain away. She could see the pain in him, and it mirrored the pain she felt in her own heart. "Why would you think I'm better off without you? Tell me that, Warrick."

"I'm a screw-up."

Gemma let out a strained laugh. "Like I'm not? That's how we met, because of yet another of my screw-ups! I'm thinking, since we're both screw-ups, we can take turns screwing up and then we could get one another out of the hot water." Gemma suggested. "Was that it?"

"I'm an ex-gambler. I know you have a thing against gambling, and you have every right." Warrick confessed. "Gambling was once a big part of my life and it's not something that ever goes away."

"How bad did it get?"

"It got in the way of my job. It cost a person her life. I, by all rights, should have lost my career." Amazingly, the grief that he had once felt at that confession had subsided. "I owe it to Gil, that I still have my job."

"Uncle Gil is a smart man, he knows what is what." Gemma shrugged. "Is gambling still a problem?"

"I live in Vegas. I live in the pit of gambling. The temptation is always there."

"Have you succumbed to it?"

"Since I hit bottom, six years ago……I've gambled once." Warrick winced, thinking of the memory.

"Did it get out of hand?" Gemma probed.

"No." Warrick smiled. "Nick was there. He made sure it didn't."

"Was that the only time you've felt the need to gamble?" Gemma gave his hand a little tug, leading him out of the yard and along a path.

"No." Warrick shook his head. "It was just the only time that I let it get the best of me. I was in a bad place at the time. I usually just find something else to occupy my time, until the feeling passes. Nick's good at keeping me away from the tables."

"So,….if I kept you occupied, gambling wouldn't be a problem?" Gemma questioned as they came to a fork in the path, she pulled him to the left, along the less traveled path. Warrick went along with her, not caring where they were going, as long as he was with her, touching her.

"Are you saying you'll take me back?" Warrick asked hopefully, ducking under a low lying branch as the path led them into a wooded area.

"I can't take you back." Gemma answered, and Warrick felt his heart actually stop. He wondered if she had brought him out here so no one could hear her break his heart. Gemma glanced up at him, watching his face fall. "I never had you Warrick. How can I take you back if we never started."

"Of course you had me! You had me the from the first moment we met." Warrick stopped, pulling her to a halt beside him. He turned her to face him, he touched her face gently. "You had me."

"But, you never kissed me." Gemma argued. "You told me that we weren't meant to be. You eyes told me one thing, but your mouth told me another. I told you that I loved you, but you didn't want to hear that. You didn't want to accept that I loved you. All I wanted was for you to love me, to kiss me."

"I can do that now." Warrick whispered, pulling her closer. He pulled her into his arms, marveling at how wonderful she felt there. "That I can do!" He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling back when he felt Gemma trying to further the kiss. "I love you, Gemma."

"You expecting me to profess my undying love after that kiss?" She smirked. "I really thought you had more to you than that. All this time of wishing you'd kiss me, and that's all you have."

"I just don't want to get carried away just yet." Warrick looked around, realizing they were in a secluded area. "I think you brought me out here to have your way with me!"

"And if I have?" Gemma pressed against him, trying to capture his mouth with hers. Warrick's height gave her a disadvantage, he raised to his full height with a smile.

"First things, first." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. Fumbling in his pocket, he pulled out the ring Peggy had given him. He offered her the ring she'd worn while pretending to be his wife. "I want to marry you, Gemma. For real this time. Think you could handle spending the rest of your life as Gemma Brown?"

Swallowing roughly, Gemma looked at the ring he offered. Tears flooded her eyes as she turned her gaze to look into he emerald eyes. "Kiss me. I'll tell you my answer after you kiss me."

"Once I kiss you, I'll only take one answer from you." Warrick threatened, his mouth hovering just above hers.

"Sounds good to me." Gemma murmured wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing him to pull her close for a kiss. This time the kiss he gave her exceeded her expectations.

_**The End**_


End file.
